A princesa youkai
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha e seu grupo estavam em mais uma de suas viajens pela era feudal, a procura dos fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas, quando se deparam com uma miko um tanto... "diferente" trailer ON
1. trailer

**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem.**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

_A princesa youkai._

_._

_Trailer_

_Era apenas mais um dia comum..._

_Ah que dia maravilhoso!

_Mais então..._

_O que foi Kirara?

_Algo aconteceu..._

_Você só pode está procurando encrenca!

_Algo muito estranho..._

_Ookamishiro finalmente te achei!

_Foi quando tudo começou..._

_Espere um pouco! São vocês!

...

_Desculpe mais você estava a nossa procura?

_Ela era..._

_Nós pagaremos uma alta recompensa!

_Uma miko pedindo ajuda..._

_Me sigam!

_Então eles conhecem..._

_A princesa do castelo que esta sendo atacado por youkais é uma youkai?

_Uma princesa youkai..._

_Bah me deixe em paz humana estúpida!

_Que possuía..._

_Os seus olhos...

_Olhos diferentes..._

"Entregue o fragmento agora mesmo!"

_...Fragmentos de jóia e..._

_Tolos e fracos aqueles que entregam suas vidas em troca de vidas alheias!

_... Um coração frio._

_Em breve... na fanfiction._

**N/A: e então o que acharam? Se quiserem que eu poste essa fic me avisem. **


	2. O lobo, a miko e a princesa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

O lobo, a miko e a princesa

.

Era apenas mais um dia normal na era feudal, Inuyasha e seu grupo estavam em mais uma de suas viagens a procura de Naraku.

- Ah que dia maravilhoso! – exclamou Shippou, esticando os braços para o alto.

- Feh! Para você todo dia é maravilhoso, pirralho! – exclamou Inuyasha que caminhava a frente de todos com os braços dentro das mangas de seu kimono vermelho com seu costumeiro mau-humor.

- Não sei não Inuyasha... – Miroku começou a falar enquanto se aproximava de Sango – Eu também acho que hoje é um dia maravilhoso. – completou com um sorriso sem vergonha enquanto passava a mão em partes indevidas de Sango.

- Seu monge sem vergonha de meia tigela hentai. – Sango gritou vermelha de raiva e vergonha ao mesmo tempo virando-se no mesmo estande e acertando uma tapa em Miroku.

- Ai sangozinha... Foi sem querer você sabe que minha mão é amaldiçoada. – Miroku tentou desculpa-se acariciando a face vermelha com os dedos marcados de Sango, enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo.

- Feh! Miroku você não tem jeito.

- É isso mesmo. – Shippou concordou para o espanto de todos então ele continuou – Você e o Inuyasha não têm jeito!

- Hey! Eu por quê? – reclamou Inuyasha.

- Por que o Miroku é um sem vergonha incorrigível, e você é um idiota incorrigível. – Shippou explicou com um sorriso confiante.

POW

- Kagomeeeeeeee o Inuyasha me bateu! – Shippou choramingou.

- ¬¬ Inuyasha... – Kagome cerrou os olhos e falou em tom de aviso – Senta!

POW

E mais uma vez Inuyasha foi de encontro ao chão.

- Sua bruxa para de defender esse pirralho! – Inuyasha reclamou.

- Senta!

POW

- Bruxa teimosa!

- Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta. Senta.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

- Inuyasha acho melhor ficar calado – Miroku cochichou para o amigo que estava com a face enterrada no chão.

E assim eles continuaram a viajem, Sango e Kagome iam andando mais a frente, com Shippou na cesta da bicicleta de Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku iam às seguindo mais atrás, enquanto Inuyasha murmurava coisas como dar uma lição no pirralho quando a bruxa volta-se para aquela era estranha, já Kirara ia atrás de todos observando a tudo... Como eu disse apenas mais um dia comum.

Foi então que...

Kirara correu para frente de todos, e se transformou em sua forma gigantesca lançando um rugido.

- O que foi Kirara? – perguntou Sango, estranhando a ação repentina da gata youkai.

Kirara mais uma vez lançou um rugido, agora ficando em pose defensiva, então um filhote de lobo ártico saiu de trás das árvores, já rosnando e com posição de que estava prestes a atacar.

No entanto Kirara notou que aquilo não representava exatamente um "perigo" e voltou a sua forma normal, o pequeno filhote era valente e continuou ali a rosnar mostrando seus afiados dentes.

-Você só pode estar procurando encrenca. – Inuyasha afirmou, já sacando a tessaiga e ficando onde antes estava Kirara.

O lobo e Inuyasha se encararam por alguns estantes, e quando Inuyasha estava à estante de atacar...

- Ookamishiro finalmente te achei. – Uma garota gritou pulando de cima de uma árvore e caindo na cabeça de Inuyasha.

Ela aparentava ter 17 anos, tinha cabelos da cor verde-água que iam até os joelhos, olhos azuis, tinha um arco e algumas flechas nas costas e usava roupas de miko.

Esta pareceu não perceber onde havia caído, pois em um piscar de olhos já havia saltado para fora da cabeça de Inuyasha e começava a amassar o pequeno filhote em um abraço sufocante. E enquanto o abraçava tagarelava coisas sem parar:

- Lobo travesso. Deixou-me sozinha de novo. Como acha que vou encontrá-los se tenho que ficar procurando você o tempo todo? – Ela continuou ali conversando com o lobo que de branco começava a ficar roxo pela força do aperto enquanto todos a observavam com gotas na cabeça até que:

- Dá onde vocês surgiram? – ela perguntou quando finalmente notou a presença deles ali.

Todos: *cai*

- Você caiu na minha cabeça e só notou nossa presença agora? – gritou Inuyasha.

- É. – a garota respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Inuyasha: *cai*

- Agora eu tenho que ir, estou procurando umas pessoas. – A estranha garota se despediu.

Ela então começou a andar e o filhote foi a seguindo distraído, mais então ela parou quando Miroku apareceu a sua frente (N/A: não me perguntem, nem eu que estou escrevendo a estória sei como ele fez isso o.O')

Miroku olhou fundo nos olhos da bela garota, pegou as duas mãos delas e perguntou sério:

- Com licença senhorita, mais você gostaria de ter um filho meu?

- Mais e quanto a hipótese de eu já poder ser casada? – ela respondeu a pergunta com outra pergunta, séria e com uma das sombras celhas levemente arqueada, o que fez com que Miroku largar-se as mãos dela com uma expressão falsamente triste – O que é claro e não sou! - ^^ ela completou com um sorriso amarelo.

Miroku: *cai*

- Mais mesmo assim eu não levo jeito com crianças... E eu tenho mesmo que ir – ela mais uma vez começou a caminhar, mais então parou e virou-se bruscamente fazendo o filhote que a seguia sem prestar atenção trombar com o focinho nas canelas da garota, que na deu nem uma atenção e começou a falar – Espera um pouco. São vocês! – Todos a olharam interrogativos – O hanyou com cara de cachorro! – Ela disse animada apontando para Inuyasha.

- COMO É? – Inuyasha gritou.

- Uma garota que usa um Kimono muito feio e estranho! – ela falou agora apontando para Kagome.

- O QUE? – Kagome gritou.

- Com sua carroça mais feia e estranha ainda. – agora apontava para a bicicleta.

- MINHA BICICLETA NÃO É FEIA E ESTRANHA! – Kagome protestou.

- Uma exterminadora de Youkais que tem uma youkai de estimação. – Ela apontou para Sango que apenas a olhou com uma gota na cabeça.

- E por fim, um monge pervertido! – ela apontou para Miroku.

Antes que alguém pude-se dizer algo, ela pegou as mãos de Kagome e começou a rodopiar dando vários pulinhos- Eu achei! Eu achei! Eu achei!... - Ela falava sem parar.

Todos olhavam aquela cena com caras de espanto, misturado a interrogação e gotas na cabeça, com exceção do lobo que olhava aquilo com cara de tédio.

- Desculpe mais você estava nos procurando? – Sango perguntou.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! Sim!

- E por quê? – perguntou Shippou.

Nina abriu a boca para responder, mais antes que fala-se algo...

- Não me diga que esse pervertido fez alguma coisa no seu vilarejo? ¬¬ - Sango perguntou olhando para Miroku.

- Calma sangozinha eu não fiz nada. – falava Miroku enquanto se afastava.

- Mais eu não moro em um vilarejo e sim e um castelo - ^^ Nina disse sorrindo.

Todos: em um castelo?

- Sim - ^^

- Espera um pouco... Explique tudo desde o começo... 1° por que estava nos procurando? – falou Kagome.

- Por que vocês são o famoso grupo que viajam por ai exterminando youkais. – Ela respondeu com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- E para que queria nos encontrar? – perguntou Kagome novamente.

- É que eu moro em um castelo que fica "escondido" no meio da floresta, longe de qualquer vilarejo... Mais ultimamente ele vem sido atacados por muitos youkais, então eu ouvir falar sobre vocês...

- Não temos tempo para isso! – Inuyasha a cortou.

- Nós pagaremos uma recompensa! – Ela insistiu.

- Não! – Inuyasha continuava a negar ajuda.

- Escute senhorita, de quanto é essa recompensa? – perguntou Miroku.

Inuyasha: *cai*

- Miroku! – Inuyasha repreendeu.

- Desculpa Inuyasha mais como monge budista, meu dever é ajudar aqueles que necessitam – Miroku falou na maior cara de pau – Então senhorita, onde exatamente está o seu castelo?

- Me sigam! – a garota disse sorridente.

Todos a seguiram, até mesmo Inuyasha que a seguiu a contra gosto, No caminho ela disse que seu nome era Nina, ela tinha 17 anos, e era a sarcedotiza do castelo em que morava, também disse que o filhote de lobo era o animal de estimação da princesa, e ele se chamava Ookamishiro.

Eles chegaram a um imenso castelo, ao estilo era feudal, e na entrada havia gravado dois dragões que pelas posições pareciam estar em uma batalha.

- Nossa que castelo grande! – exclamou Shippou com ar impressionado.

- Um dos maiores que eu já vi! – falou Sango também impressionada.

- Feh!

Foi então que um youkai apareceu do nada, e ia atacar Nina, mais antes que alguém pude-se fazer alguma coisa, ela o destruiu.

Inuyasha colocou as mãos pó dentro do kimono vermelho – Para que você quer ajuda afinal? – ele arqueou uma sombra celha.

Nina sorriu amarelo, e quando ia responder avistaram uma menina youkai sair de dentro do castelo, ela aparentava ter nove anos, tinha uma pele extremamente branca, seus olhos eram de um azul quase transparente e não possuíam pupilas, os cabelos lisos e castanhos, curtos chegando até suas bochechas (N/A: sabe o cabelo da Nabiki do desenho Ranma ½? Pois é o mesmo corte) o que era estranho uma menina naquela época ter cabelos tão curtos, ela usava uma tiara dourada na testa, a qual quase não aparecia devido a franja, também usava um kimono verde com as bordas cor de rosa, o kimono batia no meio das cochas, as mangas lhe ultrapassavam os braços, e ela usava meias verdes que iam até quatro dedos abaixo do joelho, juntamente com um tipo de sapatilhas que ia amarrando até a mesma altura das meias.

- Uma youkai! – exclamou Inuyasha.

- Tem razão Inuyasha! Vamos... – Miroku foi interrompido por Ookamishiro que começou a rosnar, e pulou na cabeça de Miroku o fazendo cair de cara no chão.

- Afinal de que lado você esta lobo? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Como resposta Ookamishiro virou-se para Inuyasha e começou a rosnar para o mesmo.

- Acho que isso responde a minha pergunta! – exclamou sacando a tessaiga, mais então... Tudo apagou.

...

- Que cheiro horrível é esse? – perguntou Inuyasha acordando com um cheiro imensamente desagradável, enquanto se afastava ao mesmo tempo em que tampava o nariz.

- Perdão... É que Kagome me disse que você tem um olfato sensível, então imaginei que essa erva lhe acordariam – explicou Nina que estava sentada a sua frente, com algumas ervas mal-cheirosas em mãos.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Aquela garotinha youkai te acertou com uma marreta gigante na cabeça, então o Miroku te botou nas costas da kirara, e ela te trouxe até esse quarto – Respondeu Kagome.

Só então Inuyasha percebeu que todos estavam lá, até mesmo a "garotinha youkai", porém esta estava sentada em um canto da sala mais afastada, de todos, com Ookamishiro dormindo ao seu lado.

- Mais me deixe explicar o porquê dela ter feito isso! – falou Nina – Lembram que eu disse que Ookamishiro pertence a princesa deste castelo? – todos confirmaram com a cabeça – pois bem, ela é a princesa! – apontou para a garotinha youkai.

Todos: O.O

- A princesa do castelo que esta sendo atacado por youkais é uma youkai? - falou Shippou confuso.

Nina fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou a falar – Quando você tentou atacar o Ookamishiro ela te acertou na cabeça com uma marreta, como Kagome disse. – Nina então se levantou - Vocês devem estar com fome, o que querem comer?

- RAMEN! – respondeu Inuyasha entusiasmado.

- O que é isso? – Nina perguntou claramente confusa – Deixa pra lá, seja o que for nós não temos, vou pegar um pouco de chá. – então nina se levantou e retirou-se da sala.

- EU NÃO GOSTO DE CHÁ! – Inuyasha gritou.

Kagome aos poucos foi se aproximando da princesa youkai, e tentando puxar conversa perguntou:

- Por que até agora nós só vimos você, a Nina e o Ookamishiro pelo castelo?

- Bah! – foi tudo que a menina disse, virando o rosto emburrada com os braços dentro das mangas do kimono.

"Ela parece um pouco com o Inuyasha" – pensou Kagome com um sorriso amarelo e uma gota na cabeça. – Qual o seu nome?

- Bah! Deixe-me em paz humana estúpida! – exclamou a garota virando o rosto para encarar Kagome.

Só então Kagome notou que a garota não possuía pupila nos olhos.

- Os seus olhos...

- Eu sei eles não tem pupila! – a garotinha a cortou grossamente. – Agora pare de me aborrecer humana estúpida!

- Hei não fale assim com a Kagome. – disse Inuyasha se levantando do chão em um pulo, e fazendo menção de que atacaria a princesa.

- SENTA!

POW

- Kagome... Por que...? – Inuyasha murmurou com a cara no chão.

- Inuyasha você é um grosso! Por brigar com uma criancinha que não deve ter mais do que nove anos! – disse Kagome.

- EU NÃO SOU CRIANCINHA! – gritou a princesinha irritada.

- Você é uma pirralha! – falou Inuyasha ao se levantar do chão.

- NÃO SOU PIRRALHA! – Ela mais uma vez gritou, pegando uma marreta gigante (sabe-se Deus a onde!) e tentando atingir Inuyasha, mais este se desviou, e ambos começaram a correr pelo quarto, com Inuyasha gritando provocações como:

- Pirralha nunca vai me pegar!

E ela ficava cada vez mais irritada, enquanto corria atrás dele com a marreta gigante em mãos.

Nina voltou com uma bandeja que continha cinco yunomis com chá, entregou uma para Miroku, uma para Sango, uma para Kagome, uma para Shippou, e ficou com a ultima, já que a princesa e o Inuyasha não gostavam de chá, sentou-se no chão e disse:

_Idí se comporta! – ao perceber que foi ignorada disse – Se comporta ou te tranco no poço!

A princesa parou de perseguir Inuyasha, e se dirigiu ao mesmo canto em que estava sentada antes, sentou-se na posição de lótus, com os braços dentro das mangas, a rosto virado para o lado direito e para cima, com uma expressão emburrada exclamando apenas um "bah".

Kagome se aproximou de Nina, com a yunomi de chá em mãos e perguntou:

- Por que até agora nós só vimos você, ela e o Ookamishiro?

- Por que ela é insuportável! E por isso as pessoas começaram a ir embora, até que há dois anos quando ela tinha sete anos o castelo ficou vazio por completo, e eu fui á única que restou por ser a única que a suporta.

Ouviram a princesa exclamar um "bah" mais ignoraram.

- E ela tem nome? – perguntou Shippou.

- Tem sim, o nome dela e Idí. – Nina respondeu tomando um gole de seu chá em seguida.

- E por que tem um lobo ártico no meio da floresta? – perguntou Kagome.

- Bah vocês são muito curiosos! – todos preferiram ignorar a Idí.

- Não faço a mínima idéia de como ele apareceu aqui, só sei que quem o encontrou foi a Idí. – respondeu Nina e tomou o último gole de seu chá – desde então são inseparáveis.

- Hum

Depois que todos acabaram de tomar o chá, nina colocou todas as yunomis de volta na bandeja, e se levantou mais antes de sair disse:

- Agora por que não vão tomar um banho e dormirem? Devem estar cansados.

- O que você acha de tomarmos banho juntos Sangorzinha? – perguntou Miroku abraçando Sango pelo lado.

- Nem pensar houshi hentai! – Sango respondeu dando-lhe um tapa que fez Miroku cair no chão.

- Todos vocês, vão logo tomar banho! – Falou Idí

Todos: *todos olham para Idí*

- Vão logo que esse cachorro de vocês ta fedendo! – falou Idí tampando o nariz com a mão direita, e apontando para Inuyasha com a mão esquerda.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE PIRRALHA? – Inuyasha gritou.

- Você não ouviu? Será que essas coisas peludas ai na sua cabeça não servem de nada? – ela perguntou sarcástica – então eu repito: você tá fedendo! – e mais uma vez ela tampou o nariz.

- Oras sua fedelha. Você vai ver!

- Quero ver você parar de feder feito cachorro molhado de xixi isso sim! – ela provocou.

- Vem aqui você me paga!

- Pode vir! – exclamou Idí pegando a marreta (sabe-se Deus da onde)

E os dois começaram mais uma vez a brigar.

- Sabe de uma coisa Kagome? – cochichou Sango

- O que? – Kagome perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Ela tem o mesmo gênio do Inuyasha -_-' – Sango cochichou com uma gota na cabeça.

- É verdade -_-' – Kagome concordou no mesmo tom, igualmente com uma gota na cabeça.

- O Inuyasha tá brigando com ela igual como ele briga com o Kouga -_-' – Miroku disse com a mesma expressão que as garotas entrando na conversa.

- É exatamente feito duas crianças! – disse Shippou também entrando na conversa.

- Foi o que eu disse! – falou Miroku e todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Inuyasha para já de brigar com essa garotinha! – falou Kagome.

Inuyasha ignorou Kagome e continuou a lutar com Idí.

- Senta!

POW

- Aprendeu a lição cachorro babão? – Idí provocou, pulando na cabeça de Inuyasha.

- Sua fedelha, vou acabar com você! – Inuyasha se levantou.

- Lá vamos nós de novo! -_-' – disse Sango.

- Nem o senta da Kagome deu jeito. – disse Miroku.

Kagome deu um suspiro cansado pegou Shippou no colo e disse:

- Eu vou dormir.

- É eu também vou – Sango disse se levantando com kirara.

- É vamos esses dois vão demorar. – falou Miroku as seguindo.

E assim terminou o dia de nosso querido grupo, Inuyasha e Idí continuaram ali brigando até Nina chegar e acabar com a briga.

**Resposta a review:**

**Dreime:**_está bem não precisa se estressar! O.O' ta aqui o primeiro capitulo! E não sei por que ficou tão brava! ¬¬ você já tinha lido ele antes de todo mundo mesmo! *revira os olhos*afinal você é minha beata reader._

**ღ****.****ღ****.****ღ**

**Flor: cai entre nós, acho que a Dreime só me mandou uma review para eu parar de reclamar. *cochicha***

**Dreime: ¬¬ Meu ouvido não é pinico!**

**Flor: *sorriso amarelo***

**Dreime: para de enrolar e fala logo da fic! ¬¬**

**Flor: E esse foi o primeiro capitulo de "a princesa youkai" sem mais nada a dizer, eu me despeço aqui, até o próximo capitulo.**

**Dreime: Oi pessoal, eu rachei de tanto rir na parte em que a nina aparece. Só podia ser ela mesmo...**

**Flor: Nina nunca bateu bem da bola mesmo.**

**Dreime: É.**

**Flor e Dreime: Obrigada por terem lido e por favor deixem uma review.**

**Dreime: Nem que seja uma crítica, + por favor deixem uma review. *olhinhos pidões***

**Flor: Vc quer que eu receba uma critica? Ò.ó**

**Dreime: Pelo – é uma review. ¬¬ Vamos tire essa kra de quem chupou limão e não gostou.**

**Flor:*suspiro* Tá bom, vc venceu aceito até uma critica + ainda prefiro elogios. **

**Dreime:*revirando olhos* Deixem reviews tchauzinho e até a prox.. o/**

**Flor: Tchau até a prox gente.**


	3. O primeiro ataque

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

O primeiro ataque

.

Kagome, Sango, Shippou e Kirara dormiam tranquilamente, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam sentados com os olhos fechados, porém, acordados, quando de repente Inuyasha se levantou.

_O que foi Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku em um tom baixo, para não acordar os outros e com apenas um olho aberto.

_Youkais... – Inuyasha rosnou em resposta.

_Youkais? – ele abriu o outro olho.

_Sim, estão cercando o castelo. – respondeu um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

_O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Kagome acordando com as vozes dos amigos, e coçando o olho esquerdo de forma sonolenta – estou tentando dormir – completou erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos.

_Perdão senhorita Kagome – disse Miroku – Mais são youkais, estão cercando o castelo – explicou estendendo a mão parta ajuda-la a se levantar.

_Youkais...? – Sango perguntou também acordando.

_Cercando o castelo. – Inuyasha respondeu colocando a Tessaiga na barra da calça.

_Kirara, fique aqui e cuide de Shippou. – disse Sango ao ver Kagome o cobrindo com uma manta.

Kirara prontamente obedeceu Sango se transformando, e deitando ao redor de Shippou de forma protetora.

_Quantos são? – Sango perguntou se dirigindo ao canto do quarto onde estavam as armas do grupo.

_Muitos. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_Muitos... Quanto? – perguntou Kagome, pegando seu arco e suas flechas das mãos de Sango.

_Muitos – repetiu Inuyasha saindo do quarto.

O restante do grupo se entreolhou e em seguida saíram do quarto.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Lá estavam os quatro amigos na seguinte ordem: Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome, a frente do gigantesco castelo no coração daquela floresta habitada por centenas de youkais, estava escuro, muito escuro, pois no maximo seriam, 02h07min da manha, e tudo que se podia ser visto era os milhares pares de olhos pertencentes aos youkais escondidos nas sombras, todos brilhando, de ódio.

_O que faremos agora Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou, olhando para os incontáveis youkais.

_Nós vamos lutar! – não só Kagome como também o resto do grupo se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Nina.

Lá estava Nina, ao lado de Kagome, munida de arco e flechas, mais antes que um dos quatro amigos falasse algo, Nina lançou uma flecha que brilhava com um estranho poder espiritual, de cor verde-água perolado, em direção ao escuro, um som semelhante ao de brasa em água se foi ouvido, seguido do urro, ao qual não sabiam ser de raiva ou dor, de um youkais, assim dando inicio a batalha.

**ღ****.****ღ****.****ღ**

A batalha já estava acontecendo havia horas, o sol nasceria em cerca de duas horas, Sango cortava a cabeça de vários youkais com seu osso voador, e Miroku usava seus poderes espirituais para eliminar outros vários, já Inuyasha lutava próximo a Kagome usando sua espada Tessaiga, em quanto ela lançava várias flechas com poderes espirituais, porém sem que nem um dos dois percebesse por estarem distraídos lutando ambos acabaram se separando.

Inuyasha lutava contra alguns youkais quando:

_Isso é simplesmente patético!

Inuyasha ouviu a voz de Idí dizer, e virou-se para fita-la, Idí estava sentada acima do muro observando a tudo com cara de tédio, e com Ookamishiro deitado em seu colo, há quanto tempo estaria ali?

_O que você disse?

_Disse que toda essa briga por três simples pedacinhos de vidro rosa, é demasiada patética.

Inuyasha ia responder ao comentário de Idí, e perguntar a que "pedacinhos de vidro rosa" ela se referia, mais pelo canto dos olhos viu Kagome que lançava algumas flechas em alguns youkais a sua frente, virou a cabeça por completo para observá-la melhor, sentindo que algo ali estava errado, e avistou um youkai que se aproximava perigosamente de Kagome pelas costas para atacá-la, e está detraída ainda lançando flechas não percebia nada, em um único salto Inuyasha parou as costas de Kagome, e destruiu o youkai com suas garras retalhadoras de almas, em seguida ergueu Kagome do chão a colocando sobre o ombro direito feito um saco de batatas, e voltou para onde estava antes.

_Você é tolo e fraco. – Idí comentou com sua típica frieza na voz, olhando para Inuyasha com ar superior.

_Como é? – Inuyasha gritou.

_Você é tolo por proteger os outros, e fraco por que só um coração fraco não suportaria a morte de alguém... – ela parecia procurar a palavra adequada, enquanto olhava de Inuyasha para Kagome – Hum... Especial, e daria a vida em troca da vida desse alguém especial – ela lançou um olhar acusador a Inuyasha, que abriu a boca para responder mais ela foi mais rápida – e coloque já essa humana no chão, este kimono que ela esta usando, é muito curto para ela ficar nessa posição!

Corado Inuyasha colocou Kagome no chão, que também estava corada.

_Então você também é uma tola! – Inuyasha respondeu tentando amenizar a vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

_Perdão?

_Eu me lembro muito bem, de você ter me acertado com uma marreta na cabeça quando tentei atacar seu lobo fedido! – ele respondeu com um sorriso confiante apontando de Idí para Ookamishiro.

_Eu não estava protegendo Ookamishiro, só estava impedindo que você sujasse a fachada do meu castelo com sangue. – ela respondeu como que sendo a coisa mais obvia do planeta.

"Entregue o fragmento agora mesmo!" – um youkai com a aparência de uma cobra deformada e com chifres gritou mais ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo, então ele saltou na direção de Idí para atacá-la.

Mais antes que a atacasse, Ookamishiro pulou em sua direção lhe mordendo o pescoço, e o fazendo tombar morto no chão.

_Lobo idiota! – disse Idí pulando do alto do muro – Ta sempre me protegendo! – Ookamishiro abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse feito algo errado, Idí o pegou no colo e começou a caminha em direção ao interior do castelo - Tolos e fracos aqueles que entregam suas vidas em troca de vidas alheias – falou antes de desaparecer como se fosse apenas uma miragem.

**ღ****.****ღ****.****ღ**

A batalha havia acabado (pelo menos por essa noite) Nina, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome, haviam matado vários youkais, mais muitos haviam conseguido fugir.

Sango havia entrado no castelo junto com Miroku, ambos exaustos, de tanto batalhar, Inuyasha havia ido atrás dos youkais que conseguiram fugir, a procura de respostas, mais... E Nina? Kagome olhou em volta procurando sinais da miko, porém nada encontrou talvez ela também tivesse entrado, seus olhos pararam no ponto em que a princesa desapareceu, e uma frase voltou a ecoar em sua cabeça, assombrando seus pensamentos.

_Tolos e fracos aquele que entregam suas vidas em troca de vidas alheias. – repetiu em um sussurro para si mesma a frase que tanto a incomodava.

_Ela diz essa frase desde que aprendeu a falar. – tomou um susto e caiu de bunda no chão quando ouviu a voz de Nina, lá estava ela bem ao seu lado.

Nina definitivamente não era uma garota normal, sempre aparecia do nada como se fosse uma assombração, e quem tivesse duvidas de que ela não era normal, bastava olhar para os cabelos dela, eram VERDES para ser mais exata VERDE-ÁGUA sendo que ela era totalmente HUMANA.

_Você está bem? – Nina lhe perguntou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

_Nina da onde você veio? – Kagome gritou com os olhos arregalados ainda sobre efeito do susto.

_Não sei direito – Nina começou a responder com uma expressão pensativa, depois que Kagome já estava de pé - Não me lembro direito da minha mãe...

Kagome: *gota*

_Deixa pra lá Nina... Hum Nina, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou.

_Claro. – Nina respondeu sorrindo.

_Por que seu cabelo é verde-água?

Nina assumiu uma expressão séria e pensativa, passou as duas mãos no cabelo arrepiando sua franja, em seguida usou uma das mãos para pegar uma mecha de seu cabelo e observa-lo, franzindo o cenho como se só agora percebesse que tinha cabelos verde-água.

_Não sei, são assim desde que me lembro! ^^' – respondeu por fim.

Kagome: *cai*

_Deixa pra lá Nina.

_Ta... – Nina olhou em volta, vendo os vários corpos youkais, jogados pelo chão, em um cenário deplorável – A idí não vai gostar nada dessa bagunça – comentou.

_Eu te ajudo a limpar – se ofereceu Kagome.

_Não precisa, mais, por favor, fique atrás daquela árvore. – Nina respondeu apontando para uma árvore.

Mesmo sem entender Kagome obedeceu, então nina ergueu os dos braços a frente do corpo, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos com exceção do indicador e do polegar, que estavam esticados, formando uma espécie de "pistola" com as mãos, um jato de energia espiritual, verde-água perolado começou a sair dos dedos indicadores de Nina, e ela começou a girar no próprio eixo em um giro de 360°, e tudo que o jato de energia tocava, era automaticamente limpo e arrumado, no final era como se ali nunca houvesse acontecido uma batalha. E Nina assoprou os dois indicadores, como se realmente fossem uma pistola.

_Nossa, impressionante. – Kagome comentou saindo de trais da árvore – mais sobre o que você disse antes?

_O que? – Nina perguntou.

_Sobre... Aquela frase que a princesa disse.

_Ah... "Tolos e fracos aqueles que entregam suas vidas em troca de vidas alheias" é essa? – Nina perguntou e Kagome fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Eu disse que ela diz essa frase desde que aprendeu a falar – fez uma pausa e continuou – a maioria dos bebês diz coisas como "mamãe" na primeira palavra, mais não ela... Ela disse uma frase inteira de uma vez só, e foi justamente essa que você citou. – começou a caminhar deixando Kagome para trás – Idí não possui sentimento algum ela tem o coração mais frio que o próprio gelo, isto é: se ela tiver um coração – e da mesma forma que a princesa fez, ela também desapareceu.

Kagome ficou estática, seria possível uma criança, não possuir sentimento algum a ponto de não ter coração?

_Uma criança sem coração. – Kagome disse em um sussurro para si mesma.

Um vento gélido passou por ali fazendo os cabelos de Kagome dançarem.

_Falando sozinha bruxa? – ela ouviu a voz de Inuyasha atrás de si.

_Senta!

POW

_Por que fez isso?

_Para parar de me chamar de bruxa! – respondeu e começou a caminhar, ouvindo os paços do hanyou logo atrás de si.

_Kagome, por acaso está sentindo a presença de fragmentos da jóia? – Inuyasha perguntou dando fim ao silencio.

_Não, porque Inuyasha?

_feh, um daqueles youkais disse que a princesa youkais possui fragmentos da jóia.

_É mesmo? Mais eu não sinto a presença de nem um. Talvez devêssemos, perguntar a Nina se ela sabe de algo.

_Feh, aquela lá não deve saber nem mesmo que é uma miko, muito menos saberá sobre fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas – Inuyasha respondeu, Kagome abriu a boca para falar algo mais ele continuou – você só dá idéias idiotas, bruxa!

_Senta!

POW

_Por que fez isso? – Inuyasha perguntou erguendo a cabeça do chão rapidamente.

_Por me chamar de bruxa! – Kagome respondeu batendo o pé no chão.

_Mais eu não te chamei de bruxa, bruxa!

_Senta!

POW

_Pare com isso bruxa!

_Senta!

POW

_Hei... Vocês poderiam brigar mais baixo? – Shippou perguntou saindo de dentro do quarto mais dormindo do que acordado.

_Oh desculpa Shippou-kun. – pediu Kagome o pegando no colo.

_Feh! Pirralho preguiçoso, já é mais do que hora de acordar, o sol já está nascendo! – Inuyasha falou já de pé apontando para o horizonte onde os primeiros raios de sol surgiam.

_Senta!

POW

_E agora o que foi que eu fiz? – Inuyasha perguntou com os dentes trincados.

_Isso foi, para você parar de implicar com o Shippou! – Kagome respondeu entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado da porta com a expressão fechada, e os braços cruzados.

_Bruxa estúpidas! – resmungou.

_Senta! – Kagome gritou de dentro do quarto.

POW

**ღ****.****ღ****.****ღ**

**Demorei tanto a postar por duas razoes:**

**A 1°: estava esperando que alguém comentasse, mais parece que todo mundo tem medo que a mão caia, ou então todo mundo simplesmente esquece que nem eu.**

**A 2°: meu computador pifou por pouco o HD não queima mais agora esta tudo bem, mesmo que todas as minhas estórias tenham sido apagadas.**

**A partir de agora postarei os capítulos assim que ficarem prontos, se é que alguém liga.**

_**O ministério da saúde adverte: a cada review que você deixa de mandar por pura preguiça e não por esquecimento ou qualquer outra **__**boa**__** razão, uma autora morre.**_

_Resumo do próximo capitulo:_

_Será que a princesa realmente possui fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas? Quantos? Por que Kagome não os sente? Ela os entregará ao grupo? Descubram no próximo capitulo de: "A princesa youkai"_


	4. Entregue os fragmentos!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

Entregue os fragmentos!

.

Era o meio da tarde o grupo estava no quarto que lhe havia sido cedido, o quarto era grande todo em madeira, havia dois futons brancos bem no centro do quarto, já que Inuyasha e Miroku haviam dito que não precisavam, e Shippou dormia junto de Kagome, uma porta de correr feita de madeira e papel, uma grande janela dupla de madeira, próxima a parede que ficava de frente para a parede da janela, havia uma pequena mesinha de madeira, em um dos cantos eles deixarão a mochila e a bicicleta de Kagome, junto com o osso voador, o cajado de Miroku, e o arco e as flechas de Kagome.  
Shippou estava jogando um joguinho eletrônico que Kagome havia trazido de sua era dizendo ser de Souta, mais que ele havia emprestado, e havia lhe ensinado como jogar, enquanto Inuyasha olhava curioso para a tela do pequeno aparelho, Miroku estava sentado ao lado da porta e Sango sentada na única janela do cômodo com kirara sobre suas pernas.

_Os youkais estão atacando por que acham que aqui há fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. – Kagome falou enquanto escovava seus cabelos.

_Acham? – indagou Sango, passando as mãos nos pelos de kirara.

_É que não sinto a presença de nem um. – respondeu.

_E como a senhorita descobriu isso? – indagou Miroku.

_Um daqueles youkais covardes me disse ontem, quando o ameacei com minhas garras. – Inuyasha respondeu antes de Kagome, mostrando suas garras, depois voltou a prestar atenção ao jogo de Shippou.

_Talvez eles estejam se referindo aos fragmentos que você própria carrega, senhorita Kagome. – disse Miroku.

_É claro que não – disse Inuyasha deixando totalmente de lado o jogo de Shippou – os youkais já estavam atacando este castelo, antes mesmo de estarmos aqui, se não aquela garota pirada não teria ido nos procurar.

_Quem é garota pirada? ¬¬ - Nina apareceu feito uma verdadeira assombração sentada sobre as próprias pernas, com as mãos repousando nos próprios joelhos, e com uma expressão extremamente assustadora, logo atrás de Inuyasha.

_Senhorita Nina? Eu não vi você entrando! – Miroku falava de olhos arregalados, olhando da porta ao seu lado para Nina.

_Isso é por que eu não entrei pela porta ¬¬ - Nina respondeu ainda com a mesma expressão e posição.

_Mais por aqui também não foi! – Sango falou com a mesma expressão de Miroku.

_Não. ¬¬ - Nina respondeu.

Inuyasha com medo se escondeu atrás de Kagome.

_Responda: quem é garota pirada aqui? ¬¬ - ela insistiu.

_Garota pirada? Eu não mencionei nem uma garota pirada. – Inuyasha falava nervosamente se encolhendo ainda mais atrás de Kagome.

_Eu ouvi muito bem, quando você disse: "se não aquela garota pirada não teria ido nos procurar".

Shippou deixou seu jogo de lado, e pulou no ombro direito de Nina, apontando para Inuyasha que continuava encolhido atrás de Kagome, e disse:

_O Inuyasha chamou você de garota pirada!

A expressão de Nina mudou drasticamente, da assustadora que antes estava, para uma angelical e sorridente, não deixando nem sombra da expressão anterior, e disse:

_Ah bom, pensei que estivesse falando de outra garota. ^^

Todos: *cai*

Nina já ia saindo do quarto quando Kagome a chamou.

_Sim?

_Você por acaso saberia nos informar, se a princesa youkai possui fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas?

Nina assumiu uma expressão séria, andou até o centro do quarto, e lá se sentou novamente na mesma posição, e ainda extremamente séria.

_Você disse, fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas? – perguntou e Kagome balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

O resto do grupo curioso com o que Nina tinha a falar, saiu dos lugares em que se encontravam e sentaram-se ao redor de Nina formando um circulo.

_O que são fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas? ^^

Todos: *cai*

_Nina, se você nem ao menos sabe o que é, por que ficou tão séria? – Kagome perguntou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Sei lá, vocês parecem estar falando de um assunto sério. – ela respondeu.

Todos: *gota*

_Preste atenção Nina – Kagome começou a falar colocando a mão no bolso de sua saia e de lá tirou, um pequeno recipiente de vidro contendo os três fragmentos de jóia, que estavam em posse de Kagome – Isto são fragmentos de jóia – ela explicou – por acaso viu algo semelhante em posse da princesa?

Nina analisou bem o pequeno recipiente e respondeu:

_Não, nunca vi nada semelhante em posse da Idí. – antes que alguém falasse algo Nina continuou – entretanto, é bem do fetil dela vagar pela floresta e roubar "tesouros" dos outras, sejam youkais, humanos ou os dois.

_Como assim tesouros? – perguntou Shippou.

_Se ela ver que algo é muito valioso para alguém, ela simplesmente toma para si, é difícil saber o que ela tem ou não, é até mesmo difícil saber se ela esta ou não no castelo.

_Está dizendo que a possibilidade, da princesa possuir fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas sem o seu conhecimento? – indagou Sango.

_Exatamente. – respondeu Nina.

_Feh, é impossível aquela princesa youkai pirralha, possuir fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, se não Kagome iria sentir a presença deles! – Inuyasha retrucou.

_Na verdade... – Nina começou a falar – Idí tem uma impressionante habilidade de criar barreiras, por exemplo, ela criou uma barreira nos fundos do castelo, é uma barreira que nula a presença, tudo que a atravessa, seja objeto, humano, youkai ou os dois, tem a presença totalmente nula, como se não existisse.

_Então é lá que estão os fragmentos! – Inuyasha disse se levantando com a tessaiga ainda embainhada nas mãos. – vamos logo pegar o fragmento que está com ela e...

_Opa calma lá. – interrompeu Nina. – por aquela barreira só atravessa o que ela permite, ou seja: apenas ela e o Ookamishiro atravessam a barreira.

_Sem problemas – disse Inuyasha desembainhando a Tessaiga – vou destruir aquela barreira com a Tessaiga!

Ele já estava quase saindo do cômodo quando Nina mais uma vez o interrompeu:

_Espera um pouco, Lembre que vocês são contratados!

_E daí?

_E daí que se algum de vocês quebrarem ou destruírem, qualquer coisa deste castelo, não tem recompensa!

_Feh e daí? – Inuyasha indagou embainhando a Tessaiga novamente, mais uma vez estava prestes a sair quando sentiu algo prender sua perna, e ao olhar para mesma, viu Miroku estirado no chão e agarrado a sua perna. – O que é Miroku? – perguntou sem paciência.

_Pense bem nas conseqüências Inuyasha. – Miroku pediu em tom de suplica.

_Já pensei, agora me largue! – Inuyasha ordenou balançando a perna tentando em vão, fazer com que Miroku o largasse.

_Inuyasha, por favor, reconsidere, pense na recompensa. T.T

_Inuyasha volte aqui, se sente e vamos pensar em outra solução. – Kagome que já estava com dó de Miroku, pediu em uma voz doce.

Mesmo a contra gosto, Inuyasha obedeceu, e foi se sentar ao lado dela com a expressão fechada, e Miroku deu um suspiro aliviado.

_Obrigado – agradeceu Kagome – Nina tem mais alguma coisa para nos... – Kagome começou a falar mais ao olhar para onde anteriormente estava Nina, viu que ela já havia sumido – falar...? É parece que não – respondeu a própria pergunta.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Passaram-se duas semanas depois daquele dia, sendo que o castelo era atacado todas as madrugadas por volta das 2h00min da manha, agora eram cerca de 23h00min. Quando:

_Sinto a presença de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas! – Falou Kagome acordando e se levantando de repente, lançando Shippou (que estava dormindo em cima de si) para longe de encontro a parede.

_Ai, e eu sinto a presença de uma dor de cabeça. – reclamou Shippou passando a mão na cabeça.

_O que aconteceu *bocejo* Kagome? – Sango que estava usando Kirara como travesseiro, perguntou acordando sonolenta.

_Sinto a presença de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas! – Kagome repetiu.

_Isto só pode significar uma coisa: a barreira desapareceu! – Miroku constatou.

_Então o que estamos esperando para ir pegar os fragmentos? Vamos levantem logo vocês três! – disse Inuyasha, o único que já estava de pé.

_Certo vamos, por que com certeza a princesa não fez a barreira desaparecer de propósito. – concordou Miroku, ajudando Sango a se levantar.

Kagome levantou-se rapidamente, não pegou seu arco e flechas por não acha-los necessários. Mais assim que abriu a porta, levou um susto com Nina ali parada, por causa do susto deu um pulo para trás, caindo em cima de Inuyasha com a mão no coração.

Inuyasha que não esperava pelo impacto, acabou caindo no chão, juntamente a Kagome.

_Maldição, pare de fazer isso maldita! – Inuyasha reclamou, levantando-se rapidamente, com um salto e deixando uma Kagome, para trás, jogada no chão.

Kagome tentava ajeitar sua saia que com o tombo, havia levantado, mostrando sua calcinha amarela de flores branca, ela só não estava mais vermelha por que sabia que ninguém havia reparado, pois Miroku e Sango haviam ido ajudar Shippou.

_Maldita é a sua mãe. – Nina retrucou.

Kagome se levantava de forma desengonçada, tentando mostrar o mínimo possível, temendo que alguém reparasse.

_Minha mãe já morreu. – ele respondeu com a mão direita fechada em punho a frente do rosto, e lançando um som semelhante a um rosnado.

Já de pé, Kagome olhou para todos os lados, e suspirou aliviada ao ver que realmente ninguém havia reparado, já com a vermelhidão sumindo de seu rosto, ela passou a mão na saia a desamassando, depois bateu na própria blusa tirando a poeira de lá, e em seguida passou a mão nos cabelos, os arrumando ao máximo possível.

_Meus pêsames. – Nina disse com um tom de tristeza claramente falso.

Inuyasha ia retrucar, mais:

_Hei, eu disse que sinto a presença de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas! – disse Kagome, já em sua cor normal, batendo palmas para chamar atenção como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos: _Ah, é mesmo.

Kagome: *cai*

ღ.ღ.ღ

O grupo estava correndo pelos demasiados corredores do castelo, que cada vez mais parecia um labirinto, no qual facilmente se perderiam a única coisa que os guiavam para que não se perdessem era Kagome.

Inuyasha ia á frente do grupo, com Kagome em suas costas lhe dizendo onde dobrar, e em seu ombro direito Shippou, logo atrás vinham Sango, com kirara no ombro esquerdo, Miroku, e Nina.

_Falta muito Kagome? – perguntou Shippou.

_Não Shippou – Kagome respondeu – dobre a direita no próximo corredor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha a obedeceu, sendo seguidos pelo resto do grupo.

_Se demorar muito – bocejo – eu vou acabar dormindo, e caindo no chão, ai o Inuyasha vai pisar na minha cabeça! – Shippou reclamou.

_Eu mandei você ficar no quarto! – Inuyasha retrucou.

Quando Shippou ia responder, Kagome gritou um "pare", que Inuyasha obedeceu de imediato, com a parada brusca, Shippou foi lançado longe mais uma vez, mais dessa vez não encontrou uma parede, e sim água, muito gelada por sinal.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TA GELADOOOOOOOOO – Shippou gritou saltando para fora da água e caindo no colo de Sango, tremendo de frio e totalmente azul.

Todos olharam na direção em, que Shippou havia caído, mais por causa da escuridão, tudo que viram foi um par de olhos azuis a brilhar feitas duas enormes pedras de diamantes, com exceção de Kagome, que alem dos olhos, também viu três fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.

Foi então que a luz do luar brilhou sobre aquele ponto, revelando o pequeno lago onde peixes brancos malhados em laranja nadavam, a sua beira estava Idí, com os pés dentro do lago, suas meias e sapatilhas ao seu lado esquerdo, e do lado direito, Ookamishiro tentava pegar um dos peixes a nadar no pequeno lago de águas geladas.

Idí que olhava para o lago levantou seus olhos e deu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios para os recém chegados, então como que por magia tochas se acenderam com um fogo azul, ao redor de todo o terreno, revelando um lugar onde esferas coloridas de energia flutuavam, o chão era coberto por uma fina camada de neve, e havia algumas árvores onde floresciam Sakuras, fato muito estranho por não estar na época, e, além disso, Sakuras não floresciam na neve (que também era fora de época), mais o que aquilo importava afinal? Nada era normal naquele castelo.

_Ah que devo a visita? – perguntou retirando os pés da água.

_Nós... – Kagome começou a falar mais foi cortada por Inuyasha.

_Hei, pirralha, entregue os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas agora mesmo! – disse Inuyasha.

_Senta!

POW

_Kagome... Por que...? – Inuyasha murmurou com a cara enterrada na neve.

Kagome levantou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda na altura do rosto, enquanto a outra repousava na cintura, então se inclinando um pouco na direção de Inuyasha que ainda estava jogado no chão falou:

_Tem que ser com jeitinho Inuyasha! – disse como se fosse á coisa mais importante do mundo, então completou: - com jeitinho se consegue tudo!

_Feh – Inuyasha sentou-se na neve com os braços cruzados e olhando para um canto qualquer.

_Princesa, poderia nos entregar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, que estão com você, por favor? – Kagome pediu com olhos grandes brilhantes e pidões.

_Não. – foi a simples resposta da princesa enquanto ela colocava as meias.

Kagome: *cai*

_Com jeitinho se consegue tudo – Inuyasha disse fazendo uma voz fina que deveria ser de Kagome.

Kagome rapidamente se sentou na neve sobre as próprias pernas, de frente para Inuyasha e disse:

_Senta!

POW

_Sabe... – Nina começou a falar fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela, com exceção da princesa, que estava mais concentrada em amarrar os cadarços de suas sapatilhas, os enrolando com perfeição nas pernas – Se vocês realmente querem estes fragmentos... Desistam!

Todos: *cai*

Nina deu um sorriso amarelo e entrou no castelo novamente.

_Estão vendo essas esferas? – Idí perguntou e todos confirmaram com a cabeça

Já calçada á princesa deu um salto mortal para trás, parando sentada em um dos vários galhos de uma das árvores de cerejeiras ali perto, e falou:

_Aqueles que não aceitam entregar seus tesourou a mim, são mortos e tem sua alma aprisionada a este lugar. – deu um sorriso diabólico – não são lindas? – perguntou olhando ao redor – é dentro delas que guardo os tesouros.

Kagome olhou ao redor assombrada, não eram poucas as esferas coloridas a flutuarem pelo local, como poderia uma criança possuir tamanha crueldade no coração? _"Ela não tem coração" _Esse pensamento surgiu do nada na cabeça de Kagome, ela olhou para a princesa, apenas uma criança...

_Quer dizer que os fragmentos estão dentro dessas esferas? – indagou Inuyasha.

_Não... – respondeu Kagome olhando fixamente para a princesa – estão dentro da manga esquerda do kimono.

_É só? Ou pretendem continuarem a me amolar? – a princesa perguntou pegando uma Sakura da árvore.

_Não iremos embora até nos entregar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas! – protestou Inuyasha.

_Pois eu não vou entregar! – ela retrucou, então cheirou o perfume da flor – delicioso.

_Hum... Talvez se... – Miroku botou a mão no queixo pensativo – Deixa comigo Inuyasha – ele falou fazendo um sinal de "legal" com o polegar e piscando um olho, então olhou para a princesa, fez um som de limpar a garganta e começou a falar: - Princesa Youkai Idí, belíssima imaculada Idí, se nos entregar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas que estão em sua posse... Prometo que deixarei que tenha um filho meu, quando for mais velha!

Todos: O.O'

Os cabelos da princesa começaram a balançar, com uma brisa inexistente, era como se dançassem ao som de uma valsa muda, em ambas as mãos garras surgiram, com uma das mãos ela começou a esmagar a pequena e frágil Sakura, a esmigalhando, com a outra cravou suas garras no galho da árvore, neve começou a cair, aos poucos se assemelhando com uma nevasca, Ookamishiro aparentemente assustado, correu para beira dá árvore onde Idí estava sentada, por um milésimo de segundo Kagome pode jurar ter visto os olhos de Idí mudarem do azul quase transparente costumeiro para um vermelho escarlate, mais Idí abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que a franja cobrisse seus olhos, a fina camada de neve no chão, aos poucos se tornava grossa, a única coisa ainda intacta, eram as águas do pequeno lago no centro do terreno, embora eles já houvessem comprovado que suas águas eram extremamente geladas, a esferas coloridas, continuavam a voar livremente como se nada acontecesse.

_Agora mesmo é que não entrego seu monge, fajuto, de meia tigela, safado, pilantra, ambicioso e hentai! – ela gritou furiosa erguendo o rosto, e agora eram extremamente visíveis seus olhos vermelhos escarlate.

No mesmo momento em que Idí gritou, uma forte rajada de vento gélido soprou parecendo vir dela, a rajada de vento foi direta para Miroku formando um redemoinho em sua volta, quando o redemoinho se dês fez, Miroku havia virado um "boneco de neve" onde apenas sua cabeça era visível.

_Pelo menos eu tentei. ^^'

_Mais alguma proposta imbecil? – Idí perguntou dando mais um salto mortal, indo parar novamente a beira do lado de volta a sua aparência normal.

_Já chega de papo furado! – bradou Inuyasha. – irei pegar a força! – completou correndo na direção de Idí.

Assim que Inuyasha colocou ambos os pés no laguinho o lago se congelou por completo em uma camada dura e expeça de gelo.

_Maldição! O que é isso? – gritou surpreso.

_Quando dizem que sou fria... Não é apenas por dentro. - Idí falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ela deu um salto indo parar perto de Kagome. – comprove!

Kagome ergueu a mão esquerda lentamente e com a costa da mão tocou levemente a bochecha de Idí, mais a afastou bruscamente sentindo a mão queimar de imediato com o breve contato.

Kagome olhou sem acreditar para a princesa, enquanto segurava firmemente a mão esquerda pelo pulso, _"a pele dela é tão fria que chega a queimar"_ pensou. Idí novamente deu um salto para trás, indo parar novamente á beira do lago congelado, que prendia Inuyasha pelos pés.

Sango observava a princesa com atenção, apesar de tudo ela ainda era apenas uma criança, "_crianças gostam de se divertir"_ pensou de repente, ela parecia se divertir muito com o sofrimento alheio, ela _estava se divertindo_ com as tentativas fracassadas deles de tentar conseguir os fragmentos de jóia que estavam com ela, ou seja: ela só entregaria os fragmentos, se lhe oferecessem uma diversão ainda maior.

Mais... O que? Como uma luz a resposta veio á cabeça de Sango:

_Flash black_

__Espera um pouco, Lembre que vocês são contratados!_

__E daí?_

__E daí que se algum de vocês quebrarem ou destruírem, qualquer coisa deste castelo, não tem recompensa!_

__Feh e daí? – Inuyasha indagou embainhando a Tessaiga novamente, mais uma vez estava prestes a sair quando sentiu algo prender sua perna, e ao olhar para mesma, viu Miroku estirado no chão e agarrado a sua perna. – O que é Miroku? – perguntou sem paciência._

__Pense bem nas conseqüências Inuyasha. – Miroku pediu em tom de suplica._

__Já pensei, agora me largue! – Inuyasha ordenou balançando a perna tentando em vão, fazer com que Miroku o largasse._

__Inuyasha, por favor, reconsidere, pense na recompensa. T.T_

_Fim do flash black_

_é isso! – Sango falou em voz alta e quando todos olharam para ela, suas bochechas se tornaram rosadas. – Er... É que... Será que posso tentar? – ela perguntou tornando o abraço que envolvia um Shippou ainda azul e tremendo em seu colo, mais forte.

_Vai em frente. – disse Kagome que continuava sentada na neve.

_Mais sabe que será inútil. – Idí comentou, observando os peixes que nadavam por baixo da camada de gelo, que apesar de expeça era totalmente cristalina, no laguinho.

Sango olhou para Miroku com um sorriso estranho, então olhou para a princesa com um olhar determinado e disse:

_Como deve saber princesa Idí, meu amigo houshi deseja muito a recompensa que nos foi oferecida...

Idí levantou o olhar do pequeno laguinho congelado para encarar Sango, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, não entendendo onde a jovem humana exterminadora queria chegar:

_Sim, eu sei... – respondeu em tom desconfiado.

_Se nos entregar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, que estão em sua posse, não precisara nos pagar a recompensa.

_O que esta fazendo sangorzinha? T.T – Miroku perguntou com cara de choro.

Idí olhou de Sango para Miroku, era realmente divertido ver a cara de choro daquele humano pervertido, principalmente se fosse causado pela humana que ele amava e que o amava, sim, pois ela podia sentir isso, e justamente por isso era tão curioso, tão... Interessante.

_Falas sério? – perguntou.

_Sim!

Idí deu mais um salto mortal, este gracioso dando três voltas no ar, passando por cima da cabeça de Inuyasha, pousou com leveza a alguns passos de Sango, na ponta dos pés com as pernas completamente juntas, e os braços abertos, ela ficou na posição normal novamente e olhou para cima encarando Sango.

_Sabes que seu amigo não irar ficar feliz com isso?

_Sim!

_E mesmo assim queres fazer isso?

_Sim!

_Gosto do seu estilo. – Idí revelou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Idí colocou as mãos dentro de suas mangas as vasculhando.

_Tem que estar em algum lugar por aqui – pensou em voz alta – achei!

Ela tirou as mãos de dentro das mangas, sendo que a mão direita estava fechada em punho, e Kagome que continuava sentada na neve podia ver claramente o brilho dos fragmentos, franziu o cenho, pois os fragmentos emanavam pureza.

Mais todos os outros fragmentos que estavam em posse de youkais haviam sido corrompidos, por que aqueles continuavam a emanar tanta pureza? Afinal... A crueldade da princesa devia ter os corrompido, não devia?

Idí estendeu a mão com os fragmentos em direção a Sango, o tempo todo olhando para Miroku, que balançava a cabeça sem parar, fazendo força para se libertar, com um sorriso ela tomou a mão de volta para si, deixando todos ali confusos.

_Isso é muito divertido! – comentou.

_Por favor, Sangorzinha tem que haver outro jeito! – Miroku choramingava, enquanto em sua cabeça vinham ás imagens de sacos e mais sacos repletos com moedas de ouro (N/A: não sei qual era o dinheiro na era feudal japonesa, então vamos fingir que eram moedas de ouro.) criando azas e saindo voando, enquanto Sango se segurava para não rir da cara de Miroku.

Idí novamente aproximou a mão com os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas de Sango, e novamente a puxou para si, sempre com os olhos atentos em Miroku, aquilo era como uma tortura para ele, e Idí se divertia muitíssimo com aquilo, tal movimento se repetiu por pelo menos quinze minutos, até que ela jogou os fragmentos para o alto e os capturou no ar, e mais uma vez estendeu a mão para Sango.

_Tome pode ficar, nunca me interessei pela jóia de quatro almas mesmo. – falou com naturalidade, entregando os fragmentos para Sango, confirmando que eles realmente se mantinham puros, Idí então passou por Sango, que tinha Kirara no ombro, e um Shippou ainda azul e tremendo que segurava com um dos braços, indo em direção ao interior do castelo, mais Kagome a chamou – Sim? – respondeu parando de andar mais sem encarar Kagome.

A princesa não desejava os fragmentos e muito menos a jóia de quatro almas, seria então essa a causa, dos fragmentos se manterem puros? Mesmo com toda a crueldade no coração dela?

_Nina disse que aqui havia uma barreira, mais ela sumiu... Por quê?

_Eu sabia que queriam os fragmentos, e achei que seria interessante brincar com vocês, então fiz a barreira sumir.

_Sua maldita! – bradou Inuyasha, tentando em vão se libertar do lago congelado.

Idí ignorou Inuyasha e apenas continuou a andar, até que parou.

_Ookamishiro! – chamou.

O pequeno filhote atendeu ao chamado prontamente: saiu correndo da beira da árvore onde estava, atravessou o lago deslizando agilmente como se já estivesse acostumado com aquilo, Idí virou-se a tempo de ver Ookamishiro correndo em sua direção, ele se apoiou sobre as duas patas traseiras, enquanto as duas dianteiras repousavam nos seus ombros, ele deu uma tímida lambida em sua bochecha esquerda, e logo voltou a se apoiar nas quatro patas novamente.

Mais aquilo era impossível, Idí tinha a pele tão fria a ponto de queimar com o mais rápido dos toques, como Ookamishiro poderia lambê-la? Mesmo que rapidamente? Kagome se sentia cada vez mais, dentro de um episodio de "além da imaginação".

Um redemoinho de vento com vários flocos de neve que mais pareciam feitos de cristal, envolveu Idí e Ookamishiro, e logo ambos desapareceram.

Quando Idí desapareceu, a grossa camada de neve foi se tornando fina novamente, e a neve que cobria todo o corpo de Miroku, o deixando parecido a um boneco de neve também foi desaparecendo, logo deixando Miroku livre.

"_Uma youkai que não tem interesse na jóia de quatro almas, e muito menos em seus fragmentos? Isso é realmente muito raro!" _– pensou Kagome.

"_Feh menina estranha!"_ – pensou Inuyasha puxando as pernas tentando se libertar do gelo que não havia sumido.

"Eu sou demais!" – Sango comemorou em pensamento.

"Minha recompensa já era!" T.T – Miroku choramingava até mesmo em pensamento.

_Tome aqui Kagome, os fragmentos devem ficar com você – disse Sango estendendo a mão para a amiga.

_Obrigada Sango. – agradeceu Kagome já de pé e pegando os fragmentos.

_Vamos entrar, e nos esquentar um pouco? – Sango sugeriu – O shippou não para de tremer.

_É vamos. – concordou Miroku.

Sango entrou no castelo com kirara no ombro e Shippou no colo, acompanhada de Kagome e Miroku, eles só se esqueceram de um pequeno detalhe...

_Hei voltem aqui malditos! – gritou Inuyasha que continuava preso no gelo – Maldição! – gritou quando percebeu que eles não o ouviram ou simplesmente o ignoraram.

ღ.ღ.ღ

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review! :D**

**Resposta a review:**

**Dreime: **estou curtindo sim! :D

Você que pensa! Meus arquivos foram todos para o brejo, não sobrou nem um para contar história. *choro*

Pode ser cafona mais eu estava (e ainda estou) desesperada, e engano o seu, tristeza mata , não viu o exemplo da Kagome em "a dor em meu coração"? Á falta de review me deixa muito triste por isso eu vou acabar com o mesmo fim da Kagome :'(

PS: não reclamar? Ah mais é tão divertido ter alguém para perturbar

_No próximo capitulo:_

_Esqueceram o Inuyasha preso no gelo! E agora como ele irar se libertar? Mais por que Inuyasha não consegue se libertar de um simples lago congelado? _

_Agora que os fragmentos estão com nosso grupo, os youkais não terão mais razão para atacar o castelo, nossos heróis poderão então finalmente partir, de volta a caça de Naraku e dos fragmentos que faltam?_

_Descubram no próximo capitulo de: "A princesa youkai"_


	5. Preso no gelo, ficar ou partir!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

Preso no gelo, ficar ou partir!

.

Escuro...  
Não tem começo...  
Escuro...  
Não tem fim...  
Escuro...  
Estava tudo escuro, um completo breu, nada se podia ver, não havia nada para se ver.

_Já estou entediada! – a voz da princesa se foi ouvida, porém... De onde veio?

Um brilho no meio de toda a escuridão... Um espelho! Feito de cristal... Não... É feito de gelo.  
A princesa olhava intensamente para um espelho de moldura quadrada com as pontas arredondadas, com vários adornos, feito totalmente em um gelo, tão brilhante que mais parecia cristal, mais o que se via no espelho, não era a imagem refletida da princesa, e sim a de um hanyou preso no gelo.

__Ferida do ventooooooo – _o hanyou preso no gelo gritou, apenas as esferas de energia lhe faziam companhia. – _maldição._

_Ele é tão repetitivo – ela disse revirando os olhos.

A princesa se encontrava no completo breu, estava sentada sobre as próprias pernas, em cima de várias almofadas vermelhas de ceda, a flutuarem todas aglomeradas, a sua frente estava o espelho de gelo também a flutuar, por onde ela observava Inuyasha, a tentar se libertar do gelo.

_É sempre a mesma seqüência! – ela continuou a falar – primeiro ele fica dando socos e mais socos... – deu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios quando Inuyasha fez exatamente o que ela disse – agora ele vai usar as garras.

__garras voadoras! – _Inuyasha lançou suas garras voadoras contra o gelo, mais não causou nem sequer uma rachadura.

_E agora, vendo que não fez nem uma rachadura sequer, ele vai pegar essa espada mágica dele, ainda embainhada, e começar a bater com ela no gelo – dito e feito, Inuyasha sacou a tessaiga ainda embainhada e começou a bater no gelo – antes era divertido, vê ele se esforçando para se libertar... – bocejo – agora é um tédio! Ele sempre faz as mesmas coisas! – ela esticou os braços para o alto dando um bocejo – E agora ele vai usar a... Ferida do vento.

__ferida do ventoooooooo!_ – Inuyasha gritou.

_E agora ele grita...

__maldição!_

_Exatamente. – ela revirou os olhos – e lá vamos nós de novo – comentou, então de repente virou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para um ponto no breu – ele não faria isso... – murmurou com o cenho franzido.

Uma onda de luz invadiu o breu, o espelho de gelo se desfez em dezenas de pequenas esferas, do tamanho de bolinhas de godê, brancas e brilhantes e logo desapareceram, as almofadas de ceda caíram todas no chão junto com a princesa, que caiu de braços abertos com a tiara totalmente torta em sua cabeça.

_Faria sim. – falou olhando para o teto branco a cima de sua cabeça. Então soprou sua franja fazendo com que ela levantasse mais logo abaixa-se.

Agora já não era o completo breu que dominava o local, e sim a luz, ela estava em um quarto onde havia uma cama coberta das mais finas cedas nas cores: azul céu, branco e vermelho, havia uma janela grande e dupla de madeira com cortinas vermelhas transparentes, em três das quatro paredes, as paredes eram da cor azul céu, o teto era branco, e o chão era de uma madeira tão polida que podia se ver o próprio reflexo. No meio do quarto estava ela, jogada entre um amontoado de almofadas todas vermelhas.  
Ela olhou para porta, uma porta de correr feita em madeira e papel (aquelas portas dos castelos da era feudal) onde nas suas bordas flores vermelhas, estava aberta e lá se encontrava um Ookamishiro a abanar a cauda.

_Você é impossível. – ela comentou erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos, com uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada. – poderia pelo menos ter apagado os candelabros do corredor antes de abrir a porta. – disse.

Ookamishiro não ligou para os comentários dela, entrou do mesmo jeito no quarto, se jogando nas almofadas junto com Idí.

_Folgado! ¬¬ – ela falou já sentada e ajeitando a tiara em sua cabeça.

Idí se levantou e fez um movimento de alongamento tocando os próprios pés.

_Eu vou lá fora soltar ele – falou ainda se alongando, Ookamishiro a olhou com cara confusa e deu um latido – por quê? Por que ele é repetitivo demais, já estou entediada, e acho que ele ainda vai demorar em morrer, e, além disso... Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra. – ela parou de se alongar – lembra? Prometi aos amigos dele que não o mataria se me deixassem diverti-me com ele... E, além disso, paguei quinze moedas de ouro para aquele "houshi" – ela falou como se Miroku não fosse realmente um houshi, pois ela tinha suas duvidas então deu dois passos e sumiu.

Ookamishiro deu um bocejo, se esticou todo sobre as almofadas e dormiu.

ღ.ღ.ღ

_Maldição! – inuyasha gritou.

Estava preso no gelo á um bom tempo, e tinha que sair dali depressa, pois Kagome e os outros estavam lutando sem ele, embora não quisesse admitir ele tinha medo que Kagome se machucasse, por ele não estar perto para protegê-la.

__tenho que sair daqui de qualquer jeito!_ – ele pensou dando vários socos seguidos no gelo.

_Você é tão repetitivo. – ouviu a voz claramente entediada da princesa.

Inuyasha levantou o olhar para procurar a princesa youkai, e a encontrou sentada no galho de uma das árvores de cerejeira, o mesmo galho de antes, ela estava sentada no galho com as pernas esticadas olhando distraidamente para seus próprios pés, que balançavam de um lado para o outro.

_Você é tão repetitivo, que neste momento, é mais interessante olhar para os meus pés. – ela comentou.

Inuyasha começou a rosnar, mais seu rosnado morreu quando viu que a princesa não estava mais sentada no galho, apertou os olhos na intenção de forçar a vista, para ver se ela não havia se escondido entre os vários galhos das árvores, mais não a encontrou.

__devo estar ficando louco, estou vendo coisas!_ – ele pensou.

_O que está olhando? – teria caído com o susto se seus pés não estivessem congelados, quando ouviu a voz de Idí.

Abaixou o olhar e viu Idí, olhando para o alto diretamente em seus olhos, com ambas as mãos na cintura, e uma cara falsamente inocente.

_O que você quer afinal pirralha? ¬¬ – ele perguntou mais Idí não respondeu, apenas desapareceu.

Inuyasha não percebeu quando Idí reapareceu atrás de si flutuando um pouco acima de sua cabeça, com os punhos cerrados, e uma grande veia azul pulsando em sua testa, aponto de nem mesmo a franja conseguir encobri-la, os olhos fortemente fechados, e o rosto queimando de raiva, então ela se curvou um pouco e gritou bem na orelha de Inuyasha:

_SOU PIRRALHA COISA ALGUMA!

Inuyasha colocou ambas as mãos nas orelhas e olhou para Idí por cima do ombro, já que estava com os pés congelados, também estava impossibilitado de se virar.

_Não grite nas minhas orelhas!

Ainda flutuando Idí virou-se de costas, fazendo um bico quase imperceptível de olhos fechados, com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo, e o pé esquerdo se balançando como se estivesse batendo no chão.

_Então não me chame de pirralha. – ela disse então desapareceu.

Inuyasha olhou ao redor a procurando, e a encontrou novamente no mesmo galho da mesma árvore de cerejeira de antes, mais desta vez ela estava em pé, com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, a perna direita também dobrada fazendo com que seu pé direito também ficasse apoiado no tronco da árvore, ambos os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, e ela olhava para as varias sakuras acima de sua cabeça.

_Diga logo o que quer!

_Eu já disse... – ela começou a falar, porém, sem desviar o olhar das sakuras – você é muito repetível; como deve saber, eu me divirto com o sofrimento alheio – Inuyasha nada disse – por um tempo foi divertido observa-lo tentando se libertar de meu lago congelado, como um enceto tentando escapar da teia de uma aranha – sorriu com a própria comparação – e você não parecia que iria morrer tão cedo...

_É claro que não, não sou um humano fraco! – Inuyasha a interrompeu.

Idí pareceu ignorar o que Inuyasha disse e continuou a falar:

_Mais depois comecei a ficar entediada, e vim aqui te soltar.

_Então me solte de uma vez!

Idí desviou o olhar das sakuras para Inuyasha, porém sem mover a cabeça, então sem dizer nada ela desapareceu, mais uma vez Inuyasha a procurou com o olhar, e a achou estava sentada da porta aberta que dava para o interior do castelo, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto entre as mãos, o olhava com uma cara de tédio.

_Vai me soltar ou não?

_Se não me engano, essa sua espada mágica é capaz de quebrar barreiras, certo? – ela lhe respondeu com outra pergunta.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho quase unindo as duas sobrancelhas, sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

_Sim. – respondeu.

_Então não entendo por que ainda não se libertou. – ela disse simplesmente e desapareceu.

Inuyasha mais uma vez a procurou com o olhar, mais não a encontrou dessa vez ela realmente havia ido embora, porém por que ela havia falado da habilidade da tessaiga em destruir barreiras? Só se... Será que aquilo não era simplesmente água congelada, e sim uma barreira?

_Aquela garota pirada bem que disse que aquela pirralha tem a habilidade de criar barreiras. - Inuyasha falou já sacando a tessaiga ao mesmo tempo em que ela se transformava.

Ele ergueu a tessaiga alto, e sua lamina tornou-se vermelha.

_Tessaiga! – ele gritou, batendo a tessaiga no gelo com toda a força.

O impacto da tessaiga na camada de gelo foi forte, mais assim como os outros ataques, não causou nem sequer uma rachadura, Inuyasha franziu o cenho com tal fato.

_Feh.

Ele cruzou os braços a frente do corpo, e levantou o olhar para o céu, procurando alguma forma de se libertar, alguns minutos se passaram e as orelhas de Inuyasha se mexeram com o baixo som de algo rachando, ao olhar para baixo viu um buraquinho, não muito fundo exatamente entre as suas pernas e que não estava lá antes, dele surgiram rachaduras que começaram a se alongar em todas as direções por toda a extensão do lado, estas criaram rachaduras secundarias ligando umas as outras, vista de cima o lago formava o desenho de uma perfeita teia de aranha, no qual Inuyasha estava bem no centro.  
Quando as rachaduras tomaram conta de todo o lago, todas começaram a brilhar em um azul céu, então explodiu, os pedaços de gelo ficaram flutuando no ar, e se transformarão em dezenas de pequenas esferas, do tamanho de bolinhas de godê, brancas e brilhantes, e então aos poucos desapareceram.  
Inuyasha olhou para baixo, agora a única coisa que cercava seus pés era a água do laguinho que ia até três dedos abaixo de seu joelho, em um salto ele saiu de dentro do lago e então correu para o castelo.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Horas mais tarde Inuyasha finalmente achou a saída, mesmo com toda sua agilidade foi quase impossível sair do verdadeiro labirinto que era o castelo, a frente do castelo a batalha acontecia, ele olhou para todos os lados mais não conseguiu achar Kagome, nem mesmo fareja-la ele podia o cheiro dela havia desaparecido no forte cheiro de sangue youkai.

_Pule Miroku – ele ouviu a voz de Sango.

Sango lançou seu osso voador na direção de Miroku, que assim como ela mandou pulou, o osso voador passou direto matando dezenas de youkais de uma vez só, quando o osso voador estava voltando Miroku mais uma vez pulou, sorrindo para Sango.

_Já achei dois... Mais cadê a Kagome? – Inuyasha pensou em voz alta.

De repente um youkai que estava poucos metros a sua frente, foi desintegrado, por uma flecha purificadora, que veio do alto, ele olhou para o alto e lá estava kirara voando, e em suas costas Nina e Kagome lançavam flechas em todas as direções.

_Kagome – ele a chamou, Kagome olhou em sua direção e logo um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

_Inuyasha! – ela respondeu.

Logo Kirara estava pousando próximo a Inuyasha, Kagome saiu de suas costas e abraçou Inuyasha, mais assim que percebeu se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque.

_Agora eu tenho você só para mim. – Nina disse sorrindo passando a mão na cabeça de Kirara – lindinha. ^^

Kagome ficou com Inuyasha enquanto Nina saiu voando em Kirara, a batalha se seguiu, Inuyasha matava vários youkais com sua espada, Kagome usava suas flechas, Miroku ajudava Sango e Sango ajudava Miroku, do alto montada em kirara, Nina lançava flechas em todas as direções possíveis, algumas chegavam a quase atingir Inuyasha, que começava uma discussão com Nina, e os dois só paravam de brigar quando Kagome dizia "senta", então Nina começava a rir Inuyasha a xingava, ela retrucava Kagome dizia "senta" mais uma vez e depois dava uma bronca em Nina, eles voltavam a lutar, até Nina quase acertar outra flecha em Inuyasha...

_Estão recuando. – Nina gritou do alto lançando algumas flechas nos youkais que se escondia na mata.

_Isso quer dizer que daqui a pouco o sol nascerá – falou Miroku lançando um pergaminho sagrado em um youkai javali.

ღ.ღ.ღ

_Inuyasha, eu já disse que pode me botar no chão.

_É claro que não bruxa, você mal pode ficar em pé!

Inuyasha andava pelos corredores do castelo com uma Kagome exausta em suas costas, mesmo que ela dissesse que estava bem, ele insistia em dizer que ela nem mesmo conseguia ficar em pé, o que não deixa de ser verdade.

_Pelo menos já acabou. – disse Sango que vinha andando com Kirara em sua cabeça, e um ferimento aberto e que sangrava muito no ombro esquerdo.

_Feh e daí? Amanha eles vão voltar em dobro!

_Talvez não Inuyasha, afinal é pelos fragmentos que os youkais estão a atacar, se partirmos os levando eles deixarão de atacar. – falou Miroku que vinha trazendo além de seu cajado, o arco e as flechas de Kagome – Sangorzinha você não quer que eu a carregue? Esse ferimento em seu ombro me parece grave.

Sango deu uma leve batida com o osso voador na cabeça de Miroku, Miroku tombou a cabeça para o lado sentindo o mais novo galo em sua cabeça.

_Então... Isso é um "talvez"? – mais uma vez Sango bateu com o osso voador na cabeça de Miroku, lhe dando um novo galo – definitivamente isso é um "não" – concluiu.

_Se eu quiser ser carregada Miroku, peço para kirara – Sango respondeu e Kirara limitou-se a dar um miado.

Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto e entrou com Kagome.

_Todas essas batalhas seguidas, estão deixando a senhorita Kagome esgotada. – disse Miroku quando viu Inuyasha deitar Kagome sobre o futon.

_Acho que quando formos embora, ela vai querer ficar bastante tempo na era dela para descansar. – comentou Sango, sentando-se ao lado da mochila de Kagome.

_Feh! – Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome que inconscientemente se arrastou até ele e deitou a cabeça em sua perna.

_Admita que seria um descanso bem merecido Inuyasha. – Miroku comentou deixando o bastão o arco e as flechas junto da mochila.

_Feh! – sem perceber Inuyasha passava a mão nos cabelos de Kagome.

_Sango... Deixa-me ver seu ombro. – Kagome pediu, sem força até mesmo para abrir os olhos.

_Não tudo bem Kah, eu vou lavá-lo e enfaixa-lo como você me ensinou, quando estiver bem descansada você dá uma olhada. – Sango respondeu já com as coisas de banho em mãos.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e logo adormeceu.

_E depois iremos embora. – disse Inuyasha.

_Vão embora? – Nina perguntou aparecendo na porta com uma enorme bandeja com o café da manha – por favor, fiquem eu preciso de ajuda.

_Não precisa se preocupar senhorita Nina, os youkais apenas querem os fragmentos, já que vamos levá-los com nós quando partimos, eles não terão mais razão para atacarem. – falou Miroku tentando tranqüiliza-la.

_Vocês não entendem... Com ou sem fragmento eles continuaram a atacar! – ela falou deixando o café da manha sobre uma baixa mesinha de madeira.

_Por que diz isso? – perguntou Sango.

_Os youkais sempre odiaram Idí, por ela ser mais forte que eles, mesmo sendo só uma criança, mais nunca atacaram por medo, agora que descobriram a força que eles têm unidos, duvido que deixem de atacar até que Idí esteja morta!

_Isto realmente é um problema. – Sango disse voltando a se sentar.

_Esta ferida, deixe-me cuidar disso! – Nina falou apontando para o ombro de Sango, e antes que ela responde-se, Nina a arrastou para fora do quarto.

_E então o que faremos Inuyasha?

_Feh! Como vou saber Miroku?

_Talvez ela pode-se criar uma barreira em torno do próprio castelo e...

_Esquece.

_Mais por quê?

_Conheço o tipo daquela pirralha, ela é orgulhosa nunca admitiria ser "prisioneira" no próprio castelo.

_Certo... Mais também não podemos matar todos os youkais da floresta.

_Minha espada pode matar mil youkais de uma só vez Miroku!

_Não é disso que estou falando! Com certeza a bons youkais nessa floresta, e que nunca atacarão o castelo.

Inuyasha apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

_Do que vocês estão falando? – Shippou perguntou entrando no quarto.

_Estamos tentando resolver o problema da princesa – Miroku respondeu – por onde andavas Shippou?

_Fui ao banheiro e me pedir. – Shippou respondeu procurando na bandeja que Nina havia trazido algo para comer.

_Se Nina me deixa-se lutar tudo estaria resolvido! – Idí falou.

Os três olharam assustados para a janela onde Idí estava sentada.

__tem o mesmo péssimo habito da Nina, de ficar aparecendo do nada_. – os três pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Já disse que você não pode lutar! – Nina respondeu entrando no quarto junto de Sango.

_E por que não? – Idí perguntou.

_Você sabe por quê! – Nina respondeu.

Idí virou o rosto com um leve bico, e os braços cruzados a frente do corpo.

_Bah! – disse desaparecendo logo em seguida.

_Sente-se melhor Sango? – Miroku perguntou quando Sango sentou-se ao lado de Shippou, ainda com kirara na cabeça.

_Sim, Nina tratou de meu ferimento com algumas ervas. – Sango respondeu.

_Desculpe a pergunta senhorita Nina, mais por que não deixa que a princesa lute? Ela me parece forte. – Miroku perguntou.

_Ela é forte, mais não é habituada a uma batalha, porém nunca desistiria ou permitiria que lhe ajudassem, ela lutaria até a morte. – Nina respondeu se servindo junto com Shippou e Sango.

_Como posso me habituar em batalhas, se você não me deixa nem matar uma mosca? – Idí perguntou aparecendo em cima da mesa e comendo um dos bolinhos de arroz que Nina havia feito.

Nina continuou a comer como se não pudesse ouvir e nem ver Idí.

_Não finja, que não estou aqui Nina! – Idí gritou balançando os braços ainda com o bolinho em uma das mãos, mais Nina continuou a comer, então Idí rangeu os dentes e desapareceu.

_Eu até tentei treina lá – Nina deu uma pausa para tomar um gole de seu chá – mais ela sempre foi tão danada... Sempre que tentava lhe ensinar algo, ela desaparecia com Ookamishiro! Os dois iam para a floresta, implicar com qualquer um que vissem no caminho, e no final do dia, ela sempre voltava com mais "tesouros" para sua coleção, até que eu finalmente desistir.

__Igual a mim e minha mãe, quando ela tentou me ensinar a ler e a escrever. _– Inuyasha pensou.

_Se ela lutasse, com um youkai mesmo que mais fraco que ela, mais que fosse habituado á batalha ela perderia, essa parte não é tão mal, serviria para ela aprender a ficar quieta e prestar atenção quando tento ensinar algo a ela, o ruim é que ela não viveria para isso já que lutaria até a morte.

Miroku cansou de apenas ficar olhando os três comerem, e juntou-se a eles, sentando ao lado de Shippou de frente para Sango.

_Não vai comer Inuyasha? – Shippou perguntou mais Inuyasha pareceu nem ter o ouvido. – e depois diz que tem audição sensível! – ele voltou a comer.

_Eu já vou tenho coisas a fazer. – disse Nina se levantando – Ah um conselho: Idí está contrariada, ela vai querer arrumar confusão, seja lá o que ela diga não caiam no truque dela. – ela terminou de dar o conselho e saiu andando em direção a porta – _eu sempre caio _– completou em pensamento, e antes mesmo de chegar á porta desapareceu.

_Garota doida. – falou Inuyasha sem saber do que ela falava.

_Você esquece as coisas muito rápido cachorrinho. – ouviram a voz de Idí.

Olharam para todos os lados a procurando mais não havia ninguém no quarto além deles, Inuyasha deixou Kagome completamente sobre o futon, foi até a janela e olhou por essa para ver se ela estava lá, mais não estava Miroku se levantou e foi até a porta, mais ela também não estava lá.

_Onde é que ela esta? – perguntou Shippou.

_Aqui em cima. – lá estava Idí, de cabeça para baixo, com os pés grudados no teto.

_O que você faz ai em cima? – perguntou Shippou.

_vim dizer, que o cachorrinho tem memória curta.

_Hei, não me chame de cachorrinho! – falou Inuyasha. – e por que tenho memória curta?

_Oras, você ficou um bom tempo com os pés congelados e já se esqueceu. – ela olhou para Miroku com o canto do olho, que engoliu em seco – E sabe de mais uma coisa...

_Ops. – falou Miroku que já estando perto da porta saiu de fininho.

_Quando você gritou, eles te ouvirão, mais quando iam voltar para te ajudar, eu apareci e ofereci quinze moedas de ouro para que o deixassem lá e eu me divertisse, adivinha quem aceitou?

_Miroku... – Inuyasha rosnou.

_Acertou, ai ele saiu levando as duas garotas dizendo: "vamos logo, não se preocupem com o Inuyasha, ele sabe se cuidar e, além disso, ela é uma boa garota".

Inuyasha começou a rosnar.

_Elas teriam feito alguma objeção se a Nina não aparecesse dizendo que os youkais já estavam prontos para atacar novamente.

Inuyasha olhou para os lados e ao ver que Miroku não estava mais no quarto, saiu correndo atrás dele sem dizer nada, Idí deu um sorriso satisfeita e desapareceu.

ღ.ღ.ღ

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review! :D**

**Sabiam que esse capítulo foi um extra? Ele não existia no original, só para mostrar como o Inuyasha saiu do gelo, e para deixar a fic mais compridinha (não adiantou muita coisa, diga-se de passagem, ¬¬) tchau até a próxima.**

**Ps: sem receber review eu me sinto escrevendo para as paredes. Ó.Ò**


	6. A verdadeira forma da princesa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

A verdadeira forma da princesa.

.

_A qual é Inuyasha, você não pode estar tão bravo! ^^ – disse Kagome, a uma distancia razoável, com Shippou no ombro.

_Feh! – foi tudo que Inuyasha disse, sentado na janela com uma perna dobrada e a outra solta para o lado de fora.

Inuyasha acabou por alcançar Miroku, mais não lhe deu mais do que alguns cascudos, que na opinião de Miroku doerão bastante, mesmo não tendo feito nada a Kagome, Sango e Shippou, a irritação do hanyou era visível a qualquer um, então eles começarão a tentar fazer o mau-humor de Inuyasha pelo menos diminuir, pedindo desculpas.

_é senhorita Kagome – suspiro – só com muita FÉ mesmo para esse mau-humor passar. – brincou Miroku chegando perto de Kagome, fazendo um trocadilho.

Miroku estava totalmente descabelado, com as roupas amassadas e sujas, e vários galos por toda a cabeça, mais mesmo assim não perdia o bom humor.

_Por acaso esta querendo ganhar mais alguns galos Miroku? – Inuyasha perguntou com um olhar assustador por cima do ombro para Miroku.

_Não Inuyasha que isso, com o que tenho aqui já posso fazer minha própria granja. ^^ – Miroku respondeu se afastando ainda mais.

Inuyasha voltou a encarar o vazio com a expressão fechada e os braços dentro das mangas do kimono, Sango olhou a tudo aquilo Miroku e Kagome não conseguiriam nada se não tentassem uma aproximação mais direta, tomando uma dose de coragem ela se aproximou de Inuyasha.

_Qual é Inuyasha, você não pode ficar emburrado para sempre! – Sango disse brincalhona dando uma tapa mais forte do que gostaria nas costas de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha acabou se desequilibrando e caindo da janela, de cara no chão do lado de fora, então se levantou com a cara suja de terra e as mãos fechadas em punho, enquanto ele dava um rosnado quase inaudível.

_Sango, acho você deixou ele mais bravo! – Shippou falou com medo se segurando ainda mais firme no ombro de Kagome.

Mais Inuyasha começou a cheirar o ar, como se estivesse a farejar algo, e sem perceber virou-se de costas ainda farejando.

_Inuyasha... O que foi? – Kagome perguntou preocupada se aproximando da janela.

_É que... – rosnou – Estou sentindo o cheiro da Kagura.

Todos: Da Kagura?

_Sim... – respondeu ainda rosnando.

Com certa agilidade Kagome, pulou a janela.

_Então vamos, não podemos perder tempo! – disse Sango já correndo para a porta com Kirara a seguindo.

Naquele quarto não seria problema se perder, pois Nina havia os colocado no quarto mais próximo da saída que tinha, para que eles não demorassem a chegar quando os youkais estivessem atacando.

_É verdade. – Kagome confirmou já subindo nas costas de Inuyasha.

_Mais o que será que Kagura faz aqui? – Miroku perguntou montando em kirara juntamente com Sango.

_Não sei Miroku, mais com certeza não é coisa boa. – respondeu Sango.

_Esperem, não me esqueçam. – Shippou gritou correndo até eles abanando os braços, pois havia pulado do ombro de Kagome no momento em que ela se aproximou da janela.

Logo em seguida, Sango, Miroku e Shippou, saíram voando em kirara, seguindo Inuyasha com Kagome em suas costas, que iam mais a frente.

ღ.ღ.ღ

_Oh céus... Olhe só para tudo isso... – Kagome disse assombrada olhando ao redor enquanto eles adentravam ainda mais a floresta.

Muitas árvores estavam tomadas no chão, havia crateras umas rasas outras fundas, havia alguns youkais mortos, as poucas árvores ainda de pé estavam todas marcadas com garras, até mesmo espinhos de gelo haviam cravados em algumas, tanto caídas no chão quanto, as que estavam de pé.

_Sangue... – Inuyasha rosnou.

_Sangue? – Miroku perguntou de cima de Kirara.

_Sim mais não é sangue humano. – Inuyasha respondeu.

_E nem poderia, não há nem um vilarejo próximo deste local, pois, a floresta é realmente enorme. – Sango falou.

_Mais se não é humano, então é sangue youkai, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou.

_Não – Inuyasha respondeu – não é youkai, não é humano... – antes que alguém perguntasse se era sangue hanyou, Inuyasha falou – É sangue animal...

_Sangue animal? – Shippou perguntou assustado.

_Sim.

_O que será que a Idí aprontou agora? – Nina perguntou aparecendo de repente montada em um cavalo branco.

Eles levaram um "pequeno" susto, quando Nina apareceu do nada, montada em um veloz cavalo branco, no meio entre kirara/Miroku/Sango/Shippou e Inuyasha/Kagome.

_O-o-o-o que quis dizer com i-i-i-i-i-isso Nina? – Kagome gaguejou a pergunta ainda afetada pelo susto.

Nina nada respondeu, apenas apontou para o alto, em direção a um ponto um pouco distante no céu, onde por alguns poucos segundos pode-se ver, um vulto negro cortar o céu com velocidade.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sangue, destruição, crateras, o cheiro do medo empreguinando a floresta, youkais mortos, outros vivos fugiam, estrondos de explosões cada vez mais próximas, este era o cenário que a cada vez ficava mais assustador com forme eles adentravam mais e mais na floresta de mata fechada, que apesar de toda destruição e todas as árvores derrubadas continuava, escura, pois, as copas altas das diversas árvores ainda inteiras em pedia que a luz do sol iluminasse a floresta completamente.

Uma onda de energia sinistra congelante varreu o chão, e seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo era algo sério, mais ninguém percebeu quando Nina sussurrou: "o cometa de gelo".

Só então o grupo chegou a um lugar onde as poucas árvores ainda de pé, formavam uma espécie de "circulo" perfeito, ali não parecia a ver vida nem mesmo no solo, as árvores de pé eram a única vida existente ali, mais no centro do circulo se encontrava um ser, os olhos vermelho logo foram reconhecidos, quem ali estava era Kagura.

Kagura olhava para um ponto fixo no céu, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios, mais parecia não ter percebido a chegada do grupo ao local, curiosos em saber o que tanto Kagura observava a ponto de não notar a presença deles ali, eles também olharam em direção ao mesmo ponto no céu.

O que viram foi uma youkai de aparência demoníaca, uma criança youkai, ela tinha a pele alva extremamente branca, olhos vermelho escarlate e sem pupilas, um enorme par de azas brancas de morcego, um par de pequenos chifres brancos em sua cabeça, seu rosto tinha marcas roxas de cada lado (igual as do Sesshoumaru), e carregava uma expressão demoníaca, ela tinha garras, que só de olha poderia saber que elas poderiam corta o pescoço de um humano como se fosse manteiga.

Mais então notaram, ela tinha certa semelhança com a princesa, o rosto era o mesmo, apesar de o rosto da princesa ser sempre calmo e frio, e aquele carregar uma expressão claramente demoníaca, o rosto ainda assim era o mesmo, os cabelos curtos na altura das bochechas, lisos e castanhos claros, a ausência de pupila nos olhos, apesar da princesa ter olhos azuis quase transparentes e aqueles serem vermelho escarlate, ela usava o mesmo kimono, mais em seu kimono havia dois enormes rasgos nas costas por onde saiam as azas, as mesmas sapatilhas as mesmas meias... A mesma tiara dourada... Sem duvida aquela era, a princesa youkai.

Kagome ficou aterrorizada, abria e fechava a boca várias vezes seguidas, sem que nem um som fosse produzido, até que ela finalmente conseguiu falar:

_O que aconteceu com ela?

_Essa é a verdadeira forma dela. – Nina respondeu séria – mais ela só assume essa forma quando está realmente brava.

_Irada você quis dizer. – Miroku falou e Nina assentiu com a cabeça.

_Mais por que ela está tão brava? – Nina perguntou a si mesma.

Ela começou a olhar em volta, a procura da razão de Idí estar tão irada, o que aquela estranha youkai de olhos vermelhos poderia ter feito a Idí, a ponto dela se utilizar do cometa de gelo, foi então que seus olhos pararam em um ponto fixo, ali uma grandiosa árvore se mantinha de pé, a sua sombra ainda havia grama, (coisa que não havia em nem uma outra árvore a formar o "circulo") mais a cima da grama algo repousava algo pequeno e branco, porém manchado de vermelho, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Nina sussurrou, com voz embargada pelo choro:

_Ookamishiro...

ღ.ღ.ღ

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review! :D**

**O capítulo de hoje, foi meio curto, mais quem liga? Não tem ninguém lendo mesmo *dar de ombros* (só a dreime, mais isso não conta por que ela só faz isso para mim parar de perturbar ela).**

**Resposta a review:**

Dreime: **Muito obrigado pelo "sem sal", sério. ¬¬'**

**Melhorou e muito minha auto estima (note só o sarcasmo), e eu não falo com as paredes, por que aqui na FF ninguém ouve a minha voz (para sorte deles) mais sim lêem o que eu escrevo, por tanto eu me sinto ESCREVENDO para as paredes. **

**Ps: sem receber review eu me sinto escrevendo para as paredes. Ó.Ò**


	7. A batalha da princesa!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

A batalha da princesa!

.

Ela começou a olhar em volta, a procura da razão de Idí estar tão irada, o que aquela estranha youkai de olhos vermelhos poderia ter feito a Idí, a ponto dela se utilizar do cometa de gelo, foi então que seus olhos pararam em um ponto fixo, ali uma grandiosa árvore se mantinha de pé, a sua sombra ainda havia grama, (coisa que não havia em nem uma outra árvore a formar o "circulo") mais a cima da grama algo repousava algo pequeno e branco, porém manchado de vermelho, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Nina sussurrou, com voz embargada pelo choro:

_Ookamishiro...

_Ookamishiro! – Nina gritou em desespero, saltando do cavalo e correndo em direção a Ookamishiro, mais ao se aproximar foi lançada longe, como se houvesse sido repelida. – uma barreira. – falou para si mesma.

Ookamishiro estava deitado, sangrando muito, a maior parte do pelo já estava machada de vermelho, ele arfava muito e até mesmo respirar parecia lhe doer.

_Se afaste dele! – Idí gritou sua voz não era a mesma, era como se ela não fosse ela, com uma velocidade sobre humana ela cortou o céu dando um vou rasante em direção a Nina, mais parou em forma defensiva próxima a barreira, rosnando para Nina.

Kagura apenas acompanhava os movimentos de Idí, com um sorriso diabólico e divertido ao mesmo tempo.

_Idí... Sou eu – Nina falava as lágrimas com as quais ela lutava tão bravamente, para não deixar que caíssem estavam quase ganhando a batalha – Você sabe que eu nunca faria mal ao shiro. – ela terminou de falar voltando a se aproximar.

Idí ainda rangeu um pouco os dentes, mais voltou a voar e a barreira que envolvia Ookamishiro desapareceu, Nina mal deu dos passos e caiu de joelhos ao lado do pequeno corpo do filhote de lobo, ela arrancou a manga de seu Kimono, e inutilmente começou a tentar estancar o sangue.

_O que lhe aconteceu Ookamishiro – Nina chorava em quanto perguntava isso como se o pequeno filhote fosse capaz de respondê-la.

_Foi esta maldita! – todos olharam assustados, para uma furiosa Idí – esta maldita o machucou!

_Para quem não tem sentimentos, te importas demais com este lobo, não? – Kagura falou em tom debochado.

_CALA A BOCA! – Idí gritou.

Um forte vento começou a sobrar, como se indicasse que um furacão se aproximava, o vento foi tão forte que kirara não suportou e com um rugido ela bateu contra uma árvore ficando inconsciente e voltando a sua forma normal, Shippou também ficou inconsciente, pois estava na cabeça de kirara no momento, com algum esforço Miroku se levantou e para não ser levado pelo vento, cravou seu cajado no solo, Com Shippou e Kirara no colo, Sango também se levantou e por não poder pegar o osso voador por estar com Shippou e Kirara no colo, ela não teve outra opção senão agarrar-se firme a cintura de Miroku.

_É bom não se aproveitar disso, houshi hentai! – gritou.

Já Inuyasha segurou Kagome pela cintura a deixando grudada em si, e com o braço livre cravou a tessaiga no solo, Kagome se colocou mais no meio entre ele e a tessaiga segurando-se firme e com os olhos fechados escondendo o rosto no peitoral de Inuyasha, pois estava com vergonha de que com todo aquele vento sua saia levanta-se.

"Tenho que pensar seriamente em começar a usar calças compridas!" – pensou.

Os únicos que pareciam não sentir o vento eram, Idí, Kagura, Nina e Ookamishiro, Idí colocou suas mãos em forma de concha e todo o vento mudou de rumo indo á direção a suas mãos, onde se formava uma esfera de energia, branca, azul e preto.

"Novamente este truque!" – Kagura pensou, mais nada podia fazer, pois, se lançasse as laminas de vento naquele estante elas seriam repelidas e voltariam direto a si, como da ultima vez.

A esfera nas mãos de Idí estava aumentando de tamanho, e quando esta chegou ao tamanho de uma bola de basebol, ela ergueu os dois braços acima da cabeça ainda segurando a esfera, e arqueou o joelho esquerdo, (que nem nas poses dos jogadores de basebol quando vão lançar a bola) o vento parou de sobrar dando lugar a uma fina garoa.

_Cometa de gelo!

Ela gritou lançando a esfera contra Kagura, que aumentou em duas mil vezes de tamanho durante o percurso, Kagura se jogou para o lado por entre as árvores mais ainda assim o cometa de gelo atingiu seu braço direito quase o arrancando, o impacto do cometa de gelo contra o chão foi colossal, e toda uma energia sinistra congelante varreu a floresta, como um "efeito onda".

Aquela energia deixou Kagura ainda mais ferida, e teria ferido também aos outros si, em volta de Inuyasha e Kagome, uma barreira espiritual de energia rósea não houvesse surgido, assim como em Miroku, Sango Shippou e Kirara, e em Nina e Ookamishiro, Kagome sem perceber havia criado três poderosas barreiras espirituais de uma vez só, coisa que Kikyou nunca fora capaz de realizar, mais logo que Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor as barreiras desapareceram, e ela não as viu.

Lentamente Kagome se soltou de Inuyasha, o olhando com clara confusão em seus olhos:

_O que... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou mais Inuyasha não lhe respondeu apenas a encarava nos olhos.

Kagome tinha poderes além de sua imaginação, se fosse treinada devidamente como uma miko, ultrapassaria os poderes de Kikyou, talvez... Poderia até mesmo ultrapassar... Os poderes da lendária Midoriko.

Fraca Idí despencou dos céus e caiu no chão fraca, realizar o cometa de gelo, drenava muito de suas energias, o realizar duas vezes seguidas havia a esgotado agora ela nem mesmo tinha forças para se levantar, mais ela tinha que lutar Kagura não sairia empunhe depois de ter machucado Ookamishiro a tal ponto, viu quando a dita cuja saiu de entre as árvores, no ombro direito havia um enorme machucado de qual sangue escorria, escorregando por seu braço e pingando da ponta de seus dedos para o chão, claramente furiosa, e sem saber como Idí se levantou, tentando deixar as pernas firmes.

Kagome se moveu afastando-se de Inuyasha e quando este a olhou ela respondeu, antes que ele pergunta-se:

_Vou ajudar Nina a cuidar de Ookamishiro. – e saiu andando em direção aos ditos cujos, já com a maleta de primeiros socorros em mãos. (N/A: da onde ela tirou isso? o.O)

Kagura cuspiu sangue e com as costas da mão do braço bom limpou a boca.

"Ela parece que não morre nunca" – pensou, então colocou seu leque em posição de ataque Idí não teria como escapar, pois, a mesma quase não conseguiu se manter em pé – Dança das laminas de vento! – se virou lançando o ataque em outra direção.

O ataque de Kagura foi em direção a Nina, Kagome e Ookamishiro.

_Kagome! – Inuyasha gritou e com um reflexo rápido tirou Kagome e Nina de lá, mais acabou se esquecendo de Ookamishiro, e o pequeno filhote recebeu todo o impacto.

_Ookamishiro! – foi á vez de Idí gritar, e sem saber de onde tirou forças, correu em direção ao pequeno filhote, e ao cair de joelhos a sua frente, ela voltou a sua forma normal.

Ela abraçou o filhote contra si, manchando suas roupas e a si própria com o sangue dele, e aos poucos lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, e soluços baixos um após o outro começaram a sair de sua garganta.

Inuyasha voltou a onde estava antes, e estava com Kagome que havia desmaiado por causa do susto. As mãos de Kagome repousavam nos ombros de Inuyasha, e sua cabeça estava deitada no tórax do mesmo, suas pernas estavam moles e nem sequer tocavam o chão, a única coisa que a impedia de cair era a mão de Inuyasha em volta de sua cintura a segurando. Ao lado dos dois estava Nina, com a boca entreaberta e os olhos sem piscar.

Miroku fez menção de se afastar de Sango, para ir até a princesa, mais parou quando viu Nina erguer o braço apontando para a então chorosa princesa.

_Ela esta chorando... – Nina começou a falar, sem parecer acreditar nas próprias palavras – Idí jamais chorou, nem sequer uma lágrima, nem mesmo no dia em que nasceu.

Aquilo surpreendeu todos, alguém que não havia chorado nem mesmo no dia em que nasceu agora chorava de forma tão livre, cortando o coração de qualquer um que estava ali ouvindo, o desesperado choro de dor, que agora havia se tornado alto (com exceção da Kagura).

Aquilo encheu o coração de Inuyasha de raiva e então ele sacou a Tessaiga, com o braço livre, apenas não havia feito aquilo antes, por saber que a princesa era em demasiada orgulhosa, e que o orgulho ferido doeria mais até mesmo que a morte.

_Maldita! Vai morrer!

Kagura parou de observar a princesa e olhou para Inuyasha.

_Vai me matar? – ela tinha um estranho sorriso nos lábios – Isso faça exatamente isso. – fez menção de abrir os braços mais o braço direito ainda doía, então apenas abriu o braço esquerdo – mais antes, olhe para ela. – Kagura olhou pelo canto do olho para a princesa antes de continuar – Ela é fraca, não consegue nem sequer proteger o seu _pequeno tesouro_, vai Inuyasha me destrua e a faça se sentir uma inútil também!

Inuyasha não poderia fazer aquilo, sabia que para alguém como Idí, o orgulho ferido era pior que qualquer outra coisa, rangendo os dentes ele voltou a embainhar a Tessaiga.

_Hei! – ele chamou Idí mais não obteve resposta – você vai deixar que ela fale assim de você, machuque seu lobo e saia impune? – os choros de Idí assim como os soluços se silenciaram, mais Inuyasha sabia que ela continuava a chorar – Vai deixar? – voltou a perguntar, e Idí balançou levemente a cabeça – Então o que ainda faz ai chorando? Não seja fraca!

_Eu... – a voz de Idí soou fraca enquanto ela voltava a colocar Ookamishiro no chão – eu não... – lentamente ela se levantou – **eu não sou fraca!** – sua voz saiu mais forte e ela virou o rosto para encarar Inuyasha, os chifres, as presas, os olhos vermelhos sem pupila, e as marcas roxas, haviam regressado a sua face, Inuyasha sorriu internamente por ter devolvido o fogo da batalha a Idí.

Idí correu em direção a Kagura, já completamente transformada novamente, e as duas começaram uma luta corporal, e mesmo com dor Kagura usava o braço machucado para lutar, e muitas vezes, acabou por atingir a jovem princesa então Kagura lhe deu um golpe que a lançou longe, porém, ela ainda permanecia de pé. Nina fez menção de correr até ela, mais Inuyasha a impediu.

Idí não conseguia respirar. O golpe de Kagura atingira em cheio a boca do seu estômago. A jovem princesa mal conseguia se mover devido a alucinante dor que sentia.

– Tem muita confiança em si, garota – Kagura disse sorrindo friamente. – E decididamente não deveria ter. Você é extremamente fraca.

Irritada Idí lançou um raio congelante em direção a Kagura, mas além de demasiado fraco o raio nem chegou a atingir a youkai. Idí arquejou enquanto olhava para onde Miroku e Sango estavam e em seguida para Nina e Inuyasha.

"Não posso pedir ajuda a eles, só provaria que eu sou fraca!"_, _Idí pensou fechando os olhos e tentando pensar em algo, mas a única imagem que aparecia em sua mente era a de uma bela mulher de cabelos longos e brancos, lábios vermelhos e olhos verdes-esmeralda "mamãe".

Não podia decepcioná-la. Certamente ela esperava que Idí conseguisse se defender sozinha com o dom que lhe concedera. O que ela diria se a visse temer tanto? Possivelmente não diria nada, mas o olhar frio que ela lançaria a deixaria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

– Eu não sou fraca... – Idí murmurou em um tom baixo. – NÃO SOU FRACA! –gritou fazendo com que Kagura arregalasse os olhos surpresa com a ousadia dela.

Idí resolveu aproveitar a garoa que caia e que agora se tornara uma tempestade. Usou seu dom e congelou as grossas gotas d'água enviando-as para atingir Kagura em seguida. A youkai conseguiu evitar algumas gotas congeladas, outras a atingiram sem causar maiores danos. Quando Idí percebeu que Kagura à medida que desviava avançava já era tarde demais e foi atingida em cheio no rosto com um impacto tão forte que acabou caindo com tudo no chão.

– Além de fraca é tola! – Kagura disse com desdém.

Idí sentia a cabeça rodar e não conseguia encontrar forças para se erguer.

– O que você vai fazer, Kagura? Matar-me? – Idí perguntou em um murmúrio, mas mesmo assim sua voz nunca havia soado tão decidida. – Eu nunca te entregarei o que você quer, mesmo que me mate, não vai adiantar!

No entanto, Kagura não parecia muito preocupada com o que Idí dizia, se aproximou de Idí lentamente, pronta para matá-la.

– É seu fim, _princesinha _– Kagura disse calmamente.

Idí estreitou os olhos. A única que a chamava daquele jeito era sua mãe quando ainda viva, completamente a contra gosto dela era verdade, mas mesmo assim a única pessoa que Idí permitia que a chamasse daquela forma. Irritada, ela conseguiu se levantar e em um salto chutou o rosto de Kagura, fazendo com que a mesma cambaleasse para trás.

– Não devia me subestimar, Kagura! – Idí exclamou e surpreendeu Kagura com uma tapa certeira no rosto. A youkai virou o rosto com impacto, e sentiu a face arder. Certamente havia ficado com a marca de alguns dos dedos dela. – Não foi à toa que sou intitulada "princesa youkai".

– Será mesmo? – Kagura perguntou ironicamente.

– Não me importo com o que você diz! – Idí exclamou, e mesmo ferida gravemente partiu para a luta novamente. – Apenas o que penso me guia!

– Então vou parar de fazer com que você pense! – Kagura exclamou atingindo Idí em cheio no peito, e fazendo com que ela caísse. Idí bem que tentou erguer-se, mas sentiu as mãos de Kagura em volta do seu pescoço, e logo o ar começava a deixar seus pulmões.

Idí colocou as mãos em volta dos pulsos de Kagura, lhe queimando a pele, na tentativa de tentar faz-la larga-la, mais parecia que Kagura não se importava com o fato de seus pulsos estarem sendo transformados em carne viva. As pesadas e grossas gotas de água continuavam a cair molhando seu rosto, mais aos poucos foram afinando, até que finalmente pararam de cair, e Idí sentia: estava a ponto de morrer sufocada.

_Já estou me irritando! – Kagura falou apertando mais os dedos em volta do pescoço da jovem princesa – me de logo os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas!

_Não estão com ela! – Sango gritou.

Como se houvesse recebido um choque, Kagura se afastou imediatamente de Idí, que começou a arfar e tossir, tentando recuperar todo o ar perdido e furiosa olhou para Sango:

_O que você disse?

_Os fragmentos, não estão mais com ela, por que ela nos entregou ontem á noite.

Kagura não gostou de ter ouvido aquilo, mesmo que tentasse não iria conseguir tomar de Inuyasha e seu grupo os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, e agora, como explicaria isso ao maldito Naraku?

_Idiota você me fez perder tempo! – ela chutou Idí, que sorriu – Não ria de mim! – mais um chute.

Idí não deixava de sorrir, estava de joelhos vomitando sangue, mais não deixava de sorrir.

_Idiota. – falou baixo, por causa do cansaço.

Kagura afastou-se alguns passos e fez que fosse embora pegando uma das plumas em sua cabeça, mais então tão rápida quanto o vento, ela pegou seu leque, Idí arregalou os olhos, sabia que não seria ela a vitima das terríveis laminas que aquele leque produzia...

_Dança das laminas de vento! – ela lançou as laminas de vento em direção a Ookamishiro, mais estas eram diferentes das outras, eram mais fortes e poderosas, pois nelas continham a raiva e a frustração de Kagura, pois assim ninguém poderia salva-lo, a princesa perderia seu _pequeno tesouro_, no final mesmo perdendo, ela sairia ganhando, então fugiu, voando para longe em sua pluma gigante.

As laminas se aproximavam com velocidade além da que olhos humanos podem acompanhar Inuyasha não seria capaz de chegar a tempo para salvar o filhote, então tudo que restou a todos foi virar o rosto e fechar os olhos no momento em que se ouviu a impacto.

ღ.ღ.ღ

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review! :D**

**Resposta a review:**

Dreime: **Não é drama coisa alguma, é a mais pura verdade... Com uma pitada de drama. ^^ **

**Mais uma vez aqui estou eu, lhe fazendo o pequeno favor de não ter demorado a postar.**

**Ps: sem receber review eu me sinto escrevendo para as paredes. Ó.Ò**


	8. A morte da princesa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

A morte da princesa.

.

As laminas se aproximavam com velocidade além da que olhos humanos podem acompanhar Inuyasha não seria capaz de chegar a tempo para salvar o filhote, então tudo que restou a todos foi virar o rosto e fechar os olhos no momento em que se ouviu a impacto.

Foi-se ouvido o estrondo, e o forte cheiro metálico de sangue invadiu as narinas de todos ali presentes, tão forte a ponto de fazer Kirara, Shippou e Kagome despertarem.

Kagome piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando acostumar os olhos com a claridade, e lentamente quase como se fosse doloroso afastou a cabeça do tórax de Inuyasha onde antes repousava, ela olhou em volta, procurando a fonte do forte cheiro metálico de sangue, e a encontrou, seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, e ela não conseguiu evitar que um grito agudo lhe escapasse da garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava firmemente os ombros de Inuyasha por cima do tecido de seu kimono vermelho, fazendo as orelhas do mesmo se contraírem.

O grito de Kagome "trouxe todos de volta" e só então eles tiveram coragem para encarar, o corpo morto de Ookamishiro, mais para surpresa de todos ali presentes, o ataque não havia atingindo Ookamishiro, e sim... Idí.

Lá estava a jovem princesa de joelhos, com os braços e as azas completamente abertos ao máximo, sangue lhe escorria por todo lugar, misturando-se ao de Ookamishiro, seus ferimentos eram graves e profundos além dos que ela já possuía, e todos entenderam: ela havia feito a si própria de escudo.

Do canto do olho esquerdo da pequena princesa uma solitária lágrima escorreu, correu por seu rosto deixando uma trilha, até chegar ao queixo da onde pulou e morreu dentro do kimono, ou o que havia sobrado dele, apesar de tudo ela sorria.

Mais Idí vacilou, a vista ficou turva e mesmo sem ela permitir seu corpo tombou para frente, caindo acima de Ookamishiro, e voltando a sua forma normal, sem azas, chifres, garras, presas e todo o resto.

_Idíííííí – o grito de Nina quebrou o silêncio, quando esta correu em direção ao corpo de Idí.

Nina, ajoelhou-se no chão, se sentando sobre as próprias pernas e colocou a cabeça de Idí sobre seu colo, suas lágrimas caíram no rosto de Idí, a fazendo abrir os olhos, e ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

_Não chora Nina... – falou mais sua voz era muito fraca – chorar é para fracos.

Em vão Nina, tentou engolir o choro, mais suas lágrimas continuaram a molhar o rosto da pequena criança, que no momento parecia tão indefesa, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara, se aproximaram por trás de Nina, e Idí sorriu fraco.

_Quero... Ficar com Ookamishiro. – falou com sua voz ainda fraca.

Com o carinho e o cuidado que uma mãe tem por um filho, Nina colocou Idí atrás do corpo de Ookamishiro, Idí passou os braços em volta do mesmo, e aproximou seu rosto dos macios pelos de Ookamishiro, acomodando-se lá.

Seus pulmões ardiam, a dilacerando por dentro cada vez que ela respirava sua vontade naquele momento, era de parar de respirar, e acabar de vez com a dor, mais não podia, por que ela ainda queria falar, ela _tinha_ que falar.

_Tolos e fracos aqueles que entregam suas vidas em troca de vidas alheias. – citou a frase que tanto agradava aos seus ouvidos – Parece que me tornei o que mais temia... – ela mal tinha forças para falar – Uma tola por proteger Ookamishiro – sentiu todo seu corpo pulsar em uma dor avassaladora, e apertou mais firmemente o abraço em Ookamishiro.

_Por favor, Idí não fale. – Nina pediu com voz chorosa.

_Eu _preciso_ falar Nina – Idí falou, em um fio de voz, então aproximou seus lábios de uma das pequenas e felpudas orelhas de Ookamishiro e falou algo inaudível até mesmo para Inuyasha. Então novamente se afastou e voltou a falar do ponto em que parou – E fraca, por protegê-lo até a morte – ela olhou para Inuyasha e deu um sorriso fraco, ao lembra-se de quando chamou o mesmo de "tolo e fraco". Sentiu uma aguda pontada no coração como se ele estivesse sendo espremendo a sangue frio, mais isso a fez sorrir. – Quem diria... Eu tenho um coração.

_Sim Idí é claro, que você tem um coração, é claro. – Nina falava repetidas vezes.

Sem que Idí quisesse seus braços afrouxaram o abraço, e seus olhos se fecharam lentamente esses com sua permissão, sua respiração foi se tornando mais lenta, e ela finalmente parou de respirar acabando de vez coma ardência dilacerante parece de vez.

_Idí! Idí! – Nina a chamava mais ela não voltou a abrir os olhos.

Sem agüentar segurar as lágrimas, Kagome escondeu o rosto do tórax de Inuyasha, segurando firmemente com suas delicadas e pequenas mãos o tecido do kimono de Inuyasha, o molhando completamente com suas salgadas lágrimas. Inuyasha por sua vez retribuiu o abraço, enlaçando a cintura da colegial, deixando que sua cabeça repousasse na dela, sentindo os macios cabelos cor de meia noite lhe fazerem cócegas no seu queixo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele exalava o delicioso aroma que os mesmos exalavam, misturado com o aroma das salgadas lágrimas que lhe molhavam o kimono.

Sango também não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, mais também não queria ás demonstrar escondeu o rosto com as mãos, então se sentiu ser abraçada. Miroku pela primeira vez, abraçou Sango sem segundas intenções, e esta se deixou ser abraçada, aos poucos passando os braços em volta de Miroku, e agarrou firmemente a parte de trás das vestes de Miroku, como que querendo dispensar sua dor dessa forma, seu choro abafado misturava-se com o de Kagome.

Já Shippou chorava de maneira alta, sem se preocupar em esconder as lágrimas, nunca fora fácil para uma criança ver outra morrer a sua frente, mesmo que esta criança vivesse na era feudal japonesa. Kirara se transformou em sua forma grande, e deitou-se perto de Shippou, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, e deitou a cabeça ao seu lado o fazendo "desaparecer" em seus pelos, como se o abraçasse, e o confortasse com isso.

Mais Nina estava só, não havia ninguém para ampará-la e consola-la, sua única família agora estava ali morta a sua frente, Nina abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto cascatas de água salgada despencavam de seus olhos, seu choro era alto cortado vez ou outra por soluços.

_Idí seu sacrifício foi em vão! – Nina falou em meio ao choro – Porque o Ookamishiro esta _morto_! – com as mãos fechadas em punho ela socou o chão ainda chorando, e a palavra "morto" ecoou por toda a floresta, parecendo se repetir várias e várias vezes.

Mais então, as orelhas de Ookamishiro se contraíram, e lentamente ele abriu os olhos.

ღ.ღ.ღ

O castelo estava vazio e silencioso, a única coisa que cortava o silencio, era o assovio do vento a passear pelos corredores desertos, nos fundos do castelo toda a neve desapareceu, as almas em forma de esferas de energia saíram voando, deixando rastros luminosos no céu, as sakuras todas caíram mortas no chão, e todas as árvores secaram em uma velocidade espantosa, indicando a morte das diversas árvores.

Apenas uma árvore sobreviveu, e suas sakuras se tornaram brancas, como a própria neve.

Ao fundo um por do sol diferente se era visto, pois este tinha cor de vermelho sangue, era um por do sol sangrento que anunciava a todos, sobre a morte da pequena e jovem princesa youkai, mesmo a aqueles que não a conheciam, e não sabiam o significado daquele por do sol sangrento.

No horizonte podia-se ver um grupo aproximando-se do castelo, todos de cabeça baixa. Montada em um cavalo branco uma miko de longos cabelos verde-água, trazia consigo um pequeno filhote de lobo enrolado, na manga branca de seu kimono que ela havia arrancado, seus pelos quase todos domados pelo sangue, mais aquilo eram apenas manchas, pois o sangue já havia sido estancado.

Ao lado esquerdo montados na grande gata youkai de duas caudas Kirara, estavam Kagome e Shippou, as lágrimas de ambos molhando o pelo da gata kirara.

Ao lado esquerdo, vinham caminhando o houshi Miroku, e a exterminadora Sango, ambos de mãos dadas.

A frente do grupo, o hanyou de vestes vermelha, e cabelo prateado caminhava, em seus braços uma criança repousava, seu rosto era sereno, e seus curtos cabelos lisos balançavam com o vento, se não fosse pelas roupas rasgadas e manchadas de sangue, e os ferimentos, por todo seu delicado e alvo corpo, poderia se dizer que aquela pequena criança apenas dormiam, mais eles sabiam que aquilo não era verdade, a dura e cruel realidade, era de que, a pequena princesa jazia morta nos braços de Inuyasha.

ღ.ღ.ღ

_Dois dias depois..._

_Muito obrigado por tudo. – Nina agradeceu.

_Mais... Você nos pediu para a ajudarmos a proteger a princesa, mais nós não conseguimos protege-la... – Kagome abaixou a cabeça ao falar.

_Eu pedi para me ajudarem com os youkais que atacavam este castelo... Bom eles não atacam mais – Nina deu um sorriso triste. – e além do mais, não foi culpa de você, Idí morreu por sua própria teimosia e orgulho... Ela protegeu até a morte seu bem mais precioso. – deu um sorriso triste.

Estavam todos ao redor do tumulo da princesa que estava situado abaixo da única árvore ainda com vida e flores, no tumulo havia as seguintes palavras gravadas:

"_Uma princesa que sempre ocultou um grande coração._

_Tolos e fracos aqueles que entregam suas vidas em troca de vidas alheias."_

A lápide do tumulo era de uma pedra bem lustrada com várias flores, das mais variadas cores, ao seu redor.

Nina ajoelhou-se próxima ao tumulo, colocando ali um buquê de flores, todas com cores claras.

_Ela nunca quis admitir mais, ela sempre adorou flores.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça segurando o cajado numa mão, e com a outra fazendo uma posição de oração e disse:

_Que sua alma descanse em paz.

Todos ficaram em silencio, observando o tumulo, da pequena e tão orgulhosa criança, uma brisa passou por ali balançando o cabelo de todos, e com um longo suspiro Nina quebrou o silêncio, então ela se levantou e bateu nos joelhos da calça para tirar dali a areia, então olhou para um ponto a alguns metros. Lá estava uma árvore morta, cujos galhos estavam extremamente secos, e embaixo estava Ookamishiro deitado, 2/3 de seu corpo estava enfaixados por ataduras que havia na mochila de Kagome, entre suas patas dianteiras estava á tiara dourada de Idí, e ele olhava fixamente para um ponto distinto no céu.

_Apenas não entendo, por que ele não deixou que enterrássemos a tiara dela. – comentou mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

_Talvez ele quisesse guardar como lembrança. – disse Kagome, e Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado com os braços cruzados olhando fixamente para o tumulo da pequena princesa, fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

_É talvez... – Nina falou em tom baixo, como se não falasse com Kagome, e sim consigo mesma.

_Já está na hora de partimos. – Inuyasha falou agora olhando para outro lado.

_Oh claro tenham uma boa viajem. – Nina respondeu virando-se para fitar o grupo.

_Como ficará Ookamishiro? – Sango perguntou com kirara em sua cabeça.

_Ah, eu vou cuidar dele, a Srta. Kagome me deu um pouco dos estranhos remédios dela, e me ensinou a usar. – Nina respondeu.

_Mais ele ficará bem? – Foi á vez de Kagome perguntar preocupada.

_Bom... Acho que ele nunca vai superar a morte da Idí. – falou com tristeza.

_E você Srta. Nina, vai ficar bem? – Miroku indagou.

_Na medida do possível.

Shippou aproximou-se do tumulo com duas pequenas flores amarelas, e as colocou sobre o tumulo de Idí, juntamente com um dos doces que Kagome lhe dera.

_Para ela não ficar triste – falou sorrindo de forma inocente quando todos olharam para ele.

ღ.ღ.ღ

_Adeus Nina! – o grupo já ia longe, quando Kagome se virou e acenou despedindo-se de Nina.

_Adeus. – Nina gritou em resposta também acenando do portão do castelo.

_Vamos Kagome. – Inuyasha que estava alguns passos á frente a chamou. – Temos que destruir o maldito Naraku! – completou.

_Estou indo. – Kagome apressou o passo, levando com sigo sua sempre companheira, bicicleta.

Miroku e Sango sorriram quando Kagome os alcançou, kirara por sua vez, deu um miado do ombro esquerdo de Sango, e Shippou pulou na cesta de sua bicicleta, Kagome lançou um sorriso radiante a Inuyasha que virou o rosto corado, e pela trilha da floresta que ia ficando cada vez mais densa, o grupo seguiu viajem até sumir das vistas de Nina.

Lá foram eles na continua busca pelos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, e do maldito Naraku, agora havia mais um motivo em sua extensa lista para destruir Naraku: vingar a morte da princesa youkai!

Fim...?

ღ.ღ.ღ

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review! :D**

**Resposta a review:**

Dreime: **O céu vai cair, ela me elogiou! \o/ salvem suas vidas! *pega computador e sai correndo***

**Outro favor, não está abusando? – claro que não, a abusada daqui sou eu! ^^ - mais como sou uma menina muito boazinha eu não demorei a postar :D**

**Essa história ainda tem um epílogo, mais estou pensando em não postar, afinal não ia fazer diferença para ninguém mesmo, por que não tem ninguém lendo essa porcaria! Ò.Ó (A Dreime é por livre e espontânea pressão, então não conta... Conta?).**

**Ps: sem receber review eu me sinto escrevendo para as paredes. Ó.Ò**


	9. Epílogo: De volta ao castelo a princesa!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Nessa fic, vocês verão três personagens fictícios: Nina Idí e Ookamishiro, no qual só os dois últimos me pertencem, Nina pertence a uma amiga minha e SIM eu pedi a permissão dela para fazer essa fic.**

A princesa youkai

.

Epílogo: De volta ao castelo, a princesa vive!

.

Desde que o grupo partiu do castelo da princesa, haviam se passado oito anos, agora Sango e Miroku eram casados e tinham três filhos, duas lindas gêmeas de cinco anos e um garotinho de dois anos, Kagome e Inuyasha também se casaram mais ainda não tinham filhos, porém criavam Shippou como tal.

Desde que o maldito Naraku e a jóia de quatro almas foram destruídos, um ano depois de o grupo ter partido do castelo, os anos se passaram calmos, vez ou outra um youkai atacava o vilarejo, mais era raro.

Kagome passou a morar na era feudal, embora vez ou outra visitasse sua era, ela até poderia passar por uma garota daquela era, se parasse de usar as roupas de sua era, mesmo que estas não fossem o uniforme verde de colegial.

Até que certo dia, Kagome colhendo flores com a menina Rin, lembrou-se da princesa youkai, e do gigantesco castelo localizado no coração de uma floresta.

E com algum esforço conseguiu convencer Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku, a voltarem aquele castelo, junto dela, ela queria ver como estavam Nina e Ookamishiro, mesmo com a insistência de Inuyasha, dizendo que provavelmente os dois já não moravam lá.

_Falta muito mamãe? – uma garotinha de aparentes cinco anos de idade com cabelos chocolate presos em duas Marias chiquinhas altas com olhos azuis escuros, e vestindo um kimono branco com flores rosa, e com sandálias de madeira, perguntou.

Aquela era a terceira vez que Akane perguntava aquilo naquela manha, sendo que eles estavam viajando há três semanas.

_Não Akane. – Sango que vinha andando mais atrás respondeu.

Os cabelos de Sango agora lhe iam até o meio da coxa.

_E quanto falta? – Akane perguntou.

_Falta só mais um pouco – Miroku respondeu no lugar de Sango.

Miroku caminhava ao lado de Sango, carregando um pequeno garotinho adormecido que aparentava dois anos de idade, tinha cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo, como o do pai, usava um haori e uma hakana ambos cinza escuro, e nos pés sandálias de madeira.

_Você disse que faltava só mais um pouco um tempão atrás papai! – Akane o acusou.

_Pare de reclamar pirralha! – Inuyasha falou.

Inuyasha vinha caminhando ao lado de Kagome, um pouco a frente de Sango e Miroku, porém um pouco atrás de Akane. dois anos de idade, com cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e curto

_Não me chame de pirralha! – Akane mostrou a língua para Inuyasha, que zangado começou a rosnar assustando a garotinha que correu para trás da mãe.

_Inuyasha pare de assustar a Akane. – Kagome repreendeu Inuyasha.

Kagome usava uma blusa preta de decote quadrado, com mangas ¾, com uma estampa de uma rosa vermelha no peito esquerdo uma calça jeans justa, e um par de all star pretos.

Os cabelos agora estavam mais compridos, lhe iam até os quadris presos em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma fita preta e assim ficavam no meio das costas, porém continuavam lisos e ondulados nas costas.

_Feh.

_Ei Akane, venha pra cá. – Shippou que agora tinha quatorze anos chamou a garotinha.

Shippou caminhava mais atrás de Sango e Miroku, ele havia crescido de fato sua calda estava mais longa, porém ele ainda usava as roupas exatamente iguais as de quando ela pequeno, e seus cabelos continuavam do mesmo tamanho por que Kagome os cortava regulamente.

_É mana vem pra cá, o tio Inuyasha late mais não morde. – uma garotinha exatamente igual à Akane, porém com um kimono branco de flores vermelhas, que caminhava ao lado de Shippou a chamou.

Akane sorrio e saiu correndo em direção a Shippou e a sua irmã gêmea Akemi, e seguiu caminhando ao lado direito de Shippou, já que Akemi estava ao lado esquerdo.

...

_Três horas depois_

_Eu estou cansada! – Akane reclamou.

_Englaxado pote eu num. – o garotinho que antes estava nos braços de Miroku adormecido, agora estava nos braços de Sango e bem desperto, mostrando assim seus lindos olhos cor de chocolate, falou com uma voz infantil.

_Makoto, você diz isso, por que passou a viajem toda no colo da mamãe e do papai! ¬¬

_Pode vir no meu colo se quiser Akane. – Miroku se ofereceu.

_Não sou um bebê para ser carregado! – ela falou cruzando os braços emburrada.

_Eu também não sou um bebê e deixo que o Shippou-kun me carregue. – Akemi, que estava sendo carregada nas costas de Shippou, comentou.

_Podemos parar para descansar? – Akane perguntou ignorando o comentário da irmã.

_Não. – Inuyasha respondeu secamente.

_Mais estou cansada!

_Feh, pare de reclamar!

_Estamos caminhando há semanas, vocês tem certeza que não se perderam?

Os quatro adultos pararam.

_Bom... É que faz oito anos que viemos aqui... – Começou Miroku.

_Só estamos seguindo Kagome. – Sango o interrompeu.

_Tia Kagome, diga que você ainda lembra o caminho. – falou Akemi com os olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

Todos olharam para Kagome que os olhou com um sorriso amarelo.

_Faz tanto tempo... Eu não lembro direito o caminho...

_Não estamos perdidos! – falou Inuyasha.

_Você xabe o caminho tio Inuyasha? – Makoto perguntou.

_É claro! – Inuyasha sorrio convencido – Minha memória não é fraca como a de vocês humanos!

Kagome sorriu agradecida, e Inuyasha lhe ofereceu o braço que foi aceito de bom grado, o grupo continuou caminhando, por mais meia hora, quando Inuyasha afastou alguns galhos do caminho para Kagome passar, mais quando ela o fez, ela deixou que sua cabeça tombasse para o lado com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

_O que foi Kagome? – Inuyasha perguntou, e então não obtendo resposta seguiu o olhar da esposa, e pode ver, eles haviam chegado!

O castelo estava dez vezes maior do que há oito anos, os muros também estavam mais altos, e havia ao seu redor milhares de orquídeas vermelhas como sangue, neve caia do nada, pois não havia nem uma nuvem no céu, e eles estavam em pleno verão, nem um floco de neve sequer caia fora dos limites dos muros.

Quando Miroku e Sango com Makoto no colo, os olhos do pequeno garoto brilharam.

_Ei irmãs venham, é neve! – ele acenou para as irmãs que vinham mais atrás, as chamando com sua voz infantil e com agilidade pulou do colo da mãe – Vamos blincar!

Ele saiu correndo em direção ao castelo sendo seguido pelas duas irmãs que arrastam Shippou junto.

_Akane, akemi Makoto, esperem – Sango os chamou correndo atrás.

Miroku olhou sem jeito para os amigos e deu um sorriso do tipo "crianças" então foi atrás de Sango e das crianças, sendo seguido por Inuyasha e Kagome.

As crianças brincavam animadamente na neve quando os adultos chegaram mais então, um lobo ártico saiu de dentro da neve, Akane e Akemi assustadas correram para trás de Shippou, e Makoto para trás do pai, Inuyasha colocou-se a frente do grupo empunhando a tessaiga, em quanto o lobo rosnava pronto para atacar.

_Você só pode estar procurando por encrenca!

Aos olhos de Kagome aquela cena lhe parecia familiar, então ela viu o lobo a sua frente transforma-se em um pequeno filhote, e sorrio, ela conhecia aquele lobo.

_Ookamishiro? – ela o chamou.

O lobo desviou a atenção de Inuyasha para Kagome, e como num passe de mágica sua postura de ataque transformou-se em uma de pura brincadeira, quando a língua do lobo saltou para fora da boca e sua calda começou a balançar.

_É você mesmo? – Kagome agachou-se colocando um dos joelhos sobre a neve, o lobo lhe respondeu com três latidos, Kagome sorriu era ele mesmo – Ah quanto tempo não é mesmo? – falou passando a mão na cabeça do lobo. – Você cresceu.

Sim de fato ele estava maior, mais ainda assim ainda era Ookamishiro, e Kagome estava feliz por isso, Nina também deveria estar no castelo, pois ela nunca abandonaria Ookamishiro.

_Ookamishiro, o que houve mais viajantes perdidos?

A voz conhecida fez Kagome sorrir e ao levantar os olhos lá estava Nina, estava mais alta, seus cabelos verde-água estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo por uma fita branca, como os das outras miko's, e agora só lhe iam até um palmo abaixo do ombro, e ela usava um manto amarelo com flores laranja por sobre os ombros. Nina logo sorriu ao reconhecer os viajantes.

...

Nina os levou a um quarto, onde o chão era completamente coberto de almofadas, com uma mesinha ligeiramente grande ao centro, lá havia muitos bolinhos e chá de diversos sabores.

Enquanto sentou na cabeceira da mesa de costas para a porta, Shippou sentou ao seu lado esquerdo e Miroku e Sango ao lado direito, Inuyasha e Kagome preferiram ficar em um canto do quarto, enquanto as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro brincando com Ookamishiro.

_É bom vê-los de novo depois de tanto tempo. – Nina sorriu.

_Em bom vê-la novamente também Srta. Nina – Miroku fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça.

Nina passou os olhos pelas crianças a correr e brincar no quarto, e sorrindo perguntou:

_E essas crianças, de quem são?

Miroku sorriu orgulhoso e abraçou Sango por trás – São nossos – respondeu.

Mais sua mão acabou descendo um pouco demais e...

PAFT

_Só por que temos filhos juntos, não quer dizer que possa passar a mão em mim houshi hentai! – Sango falou com uma veia azul pulsando na testa.

_Vejo que não mudaram nada. – nina voltou a olhar para as crianças – E quais os nomes?

_Ah de kimono branco com flores rosa, se chama Akane, a de kimono branco com flores azuis se chama e Akemi e o garotinho se chama makoto. – Sango falou sorridente.

_São lindos nomes, e as crianças são lindas também – ela desviou a atenção das crianças para Miroku que estava se sentando novamente – Parecem com vocês.

_Obrigado. – Miroku sorriu.

Nina olhou em volta sentindo a falta de alguém – E kirara? Onde está?

_Kirara agora viaja com meu irmão, Kohaku, por vários vilarejos exterminando youkais. – Sango respondeu.

_Oh entendo.

Nina olhou na direção de Inuyasha e Kagome, estavam sentados no canto do quarto.

Kagome estava sentada entre as pernas de Inuyasha com as mãos sobre as dele, e com a cabeça jogada para trás descansando no tórax de Inuyasha, e este por sua vez a abraçava pela cintura, com a cabeça repousando na curva do pescoço dela, ambos de olhos fechados.

_E vocês?

Inuyasha abriu um dos olhos – Nós? Nós o que?

_Onde estão os filhos de vocês?

Inuyasha e Kagome se afastaram bruscamente um indo para cada canto do quarto, como se houvessem recebido um choque.

_Não tem filhos?

Ambos vermelhos balançaram a cabeça.

_Mais são casados não são?

Fizeram que sim.

_Então...

_Nina. – a voz fria e calma, que cortou a frase de Nina, fez a espinha de todos congelarem. – Está amolando viajantes perdidos de novo?

Eles seguiram a voz, e seus olhos arregalarão quando virão quem era a dona da voz, ali em pé diante a porta, estava Idí, a princesa youkai.

Ela estava mais alta, com o corpo formado aparentava ter no máximo dezessete anos, tinha uma pele extremamente branca, seus olhos eram de um azul quase transparente e não possuíam pupilas, os cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, curtos chegando até seus ombros o que era estranho uma adolescente naquela época ter cabelos tão curtos, ela usava uma tiara dourada na testa, a qual quase não aparecia devido a franja, também usava um kimono branco nas bordas da saia e das mangas do kimono haviam desenhos de inúmeros flocos de neve que eram da mesma cor de seus olhos, o kimono batia acima do meio das cochas, as mangas lhe ultrapassavam os braços, na cintura uma faixa justa da mesma cor dos flocos de neve que lhe enfeitavam o kimono, demarcando sua cintura fina, e ela usava meias azul-gelo que iam até quatro dedos abaixo do joelho, juntamente com um tipo de sapatilhas pretas que ia amarrando até a mesma altura das meias.

Seus lábios estavam pintados em um vermelho escarlate, que se destacava bem em sua pele alva, nos olhos algo que se assemelhava ao um lápis de olho negro, que também se destacava em sua pele.

_Princesa... – a palavra escapou da garganta de Kagome mais morreu em seus lábios.

Nem um deles ali acreditava no que via, um silencio pesado pairou sobre a sala, sendo cortado apenas pelas risadas das crianças a brincar com Ookamishiro.

Idí passou os olhos pela sala, e deu um meio sorriso, quando os reconheceu e ao perceber a cara de assombrado do grupo, voltou-se para Nina e voltou a perguntar:

_Não está amolando viajantes perdidos de novo, está?

Por cima do ombro Nina encarou Idí com um sorriso amarelo e disse:

_É claro que não Idí, imagina.

Ookamishiro assim que percebeu a presença de Idí, deixou de brincar com as crianças e correu em sua direção sentando-se ao lado de seus pés.

_Ele é seu? – perguntou Akane.

Idí sorriu – é sim... Querem ver uma coisa?

_Sim – falaram as três crianças, Idí deu mais um sorriso e saiu pelo corredor sendo seguida por Ookamishiro e as três crianças.

_Isso foi uma visagem? – Sango perguntou de olhos arregalados em direção a porta.

_Não. – Nina tomou um gole de chá – É a idí mesmo.

Quando percebeu que todos a olhavam sem entender ela deixou a yunomi na mesa e começou a falar:

_Antes de ela morrer, ela nunca havia me falado de sua assombrosa habilidade de regeneração... – Inuyasha e Kagome que antes estavam afastados do grupo se aproximaram – Ela pode morrer quantas vezes for mais se sua tiara continuar intacta, ela irar voltar à vida – Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Shippou e Inuyasha na outra cabeceira da mesa, de frente para Nina – A não ser que seja por morte natural.

_Impressionante. – falou Miroku.

_Sim... – Nina continuou – No exato sétimo dia de sua morte, o dia amanheceu nevando, e havia uma boneca de neve com um rosto perfeitamente desenhado e que usava as roupas de Idí, no meu quarto, ela pediu a Ookamishiro a tiara e ele foi correndo pegar, no momento em que ela a colocou, toda a neve derreteu e o que sobrou era... Idí. – ela sorriu.

_Mais... E os youkais Nina? – perguntou Kagome.

_Deixaram de atacar – ela deu de ombros – Aparentemente acham que ela é imortal e que todo e qualquer ataque será inútil.

_Onde ela levou Akane, Akemi e Makoto? – Sango perguntou.

Nina sorriu e levantou-se.

_Venham. – ela saiu andando e o grupo a foi seguindo pelos largos corredores, agora aquele castelo era um labirinto ainda pior do que há oito anos atrás – Embora ela tente me convencer de que ainda tem um coração frio, eu sei que é mentira – ela falou – ela abriga neste castelo viajante perdidos, eu cuido de seus ferimentos os alimento, e lhes dou lugares quentes para dormir até que eles estejam bem para seguir viajem.

Ela parou frente a uma enorme porta dupla que estava aberta, todos reconheceram aquele lugar, era o laguinho de Idí, embora agora estivesse um pouco diferente, o lago estava congelado, e havia neve por todo lugar, uma camada ainda mais grassa do que a que eles encontraram ao chegar ao castelo.

Havia ainda mais árvores de Sakura, que estavam ainda mais floridas, e a maior de todas continha Sakuras tão brancas que chegavam a confundir-se com a neve.

No lago congelado Makoto deslizava, em seus pés havia estranhas botas de pele com laminas de gelo embaixo, segundo Nina aquilo era uma invenção de Idí, e se chamavam "patins de gelo", segurando a cauda de Ookamishiro que o puxava por todo o laguinho.

Na neve acontecia uma guerra de bolas de neve, de um lado estavam às gêmeas: Akane e Akemi, enquanto Akemi fazia as bolas de neve Akane às lançava acertando vez ou outra a princesa.

Ambas escondidas atrás de uma barragem mal feita de neve.

Do outro lado estava a princesa, seus braços esticados para frente, e as mãos bem abertas, e por elas saiam bolas de neve, que eram atiradas contra "suas inimigas", como que pura mágica, e acertava quase todas.

_Shippou vem brincar com a gente. – as gêmeas gritaram ao mesmo tempo quando avistaram o grupo parado na porta.

Shippou sorriu, e se juntou a princesa na batalha.

_Você faz as bolas e eu lanço? – perguntou.

Idí confirmou com a cabeça virou as palmas de suas mãos para o chão, criando dezenas de bolas de neve, em segundos.

Nina sentou-se na porta as pontas dos dedos, de seus pés descalços, encostando a neve, lhe dando uma agradável sensação de arrepios.

Em um canto da porta, Miroku sentou-se junto a Sango, Miroku sentou com as pernas na posição de lótus e Sango sentou bem próxima a ele, encostando a cabeça a seu tórax e lhe abraçando pela cintura enquanto ele a abraçava pelos ombros.

Do outro lado, sentaram-se Inuyasha e Kagome, na mesma posição em que estavam antes, no quarto repleto de almofadas, Inuyasha aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Kagome e sussurrou:

_Tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

_O que? – ela perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

_Seu cheiro está diferente.

_Diferente... Diferente como? – ela abriu os olhos que se encontraram com os de Inuyasha.

_Está parecido ao cheiro da Sango, quando ela estava grávida. – ele sorriu, e ela sorriu compreendendo, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, passou a mão em sua barriga e aconchegou-se ainda mais a Inuyasha.

Uma bola de neve atingiu o rosto de Inuyasha e logo vieram as risadas das crianças.

_Quem fez isso? – ele se levantou, fazendo Kagome cair para trás.

_Foi ela! – Akane e akemi falaram ao mesmo tempo, apontando uma para outra.

_Ora vocês vão ver!

Ele exclamou, então entrou no quintal repleto de neve lançando bolas de neve em todas as direções, iniciando uma guerra de bolas de neve, que Akane e Akemi revidaram, mais acabaram acertando a princesa e o Shippou, que também entraram na guerra, e logo Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Nina, estavam na guerra de bolas de neve, e depois Makoto e Ookamishiro.

E é em meio a toda essa neve, e onda de risadas e alegria que eu, sua narradora, termina essa estória.

Fim.

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review! :D**

**Resposta a review:**

Oga-chan: **Aie é tão bom saber que não estou escrevendo para as paredes *emocionada***

**E não faz mal se não te conheço, saber que tem alguém lendo por livre e espontânea vontade já é bom demais.**

**E como eu prometi que se alguém me pediu-se eu colocava o epílogo... Aqui está ele, espero que tenha gostado.**


End file.
